NUEVA VIDA, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS: EG
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Mi vida era hermosa, pero cuando llegan a arruinarla tienes que buscar una nueva forma para sobrevivir
1. Chapter 1

Era un bello día, pero de un minuto a otro todo cambio, desde mi ventana podía observar a los policías llevándose a los adolescentes y adultos, yo estaba muy espantada, y eso era sorprendente, ya que nunca sentía miedo por algo, yo rainbow dash, estudiaba en la escuela canterlot high junto con mis amigas, no había ido a la escuela por que el día de ayer se llevaron los policías a mi maestra, mis amigas estaban en la escuela.

FIN DE PRIMERA PERSONA

Rainbow dash vio como unos policías se acercaban a su casa, así que corrió y se metió a su habitación, debajo de su cama estaba la puerta del ático, ella la abrió y entro, justo adentro se metió adentro de la lavadora, estaba preocupada, escuchaba a los policías que estaban arriba, por suerte se fueron, cuando rainbow ya no escucho ruido, salió para buscar comida, no había en su refrigerador así que se dispuso para salir afuera, iba por las calles viendo todo tirado, las calles estaban desiertas, rainbow dash entro a la escuela para buscar supervivientes, buscaba salón tras salón, pero no tuvo éxito, fue a la cafetería y tomo la comida, se sentó en la mesa y de pronto escucho un ruido, se escondió debajo de la mesa y a lo lejos vio a una chica que le hacía señas, su corazón dio un salto al ver que era una chica de pelo rosa esponjado y piel rosa, nada mas y nada menos que pinkie pie, rainbow salió debajo de la mesa y fue corriendo con pinkie pie, después de darse un bello abrazó pinkie le dijo donde estaba el resto de sus amigas, las dos fueron en busca de sus amigas, subieron hasta el ultimo piso, ahí por la ventana del salón, rainbow vio a sus amigas, quienes platicaban sobre lo que arian, rainbow entro y cuando sus amigas la vieron, sus ojos se iluminaron, y todas corrieron para darle el abrazo a rainbow

¡RAINBOW DASH ESTAS BIEN!. dijo una chica de cabello color azul zafiro con una franja rosa de piel morada claro llamada twilight

lo se, y ustedes también. dijo rainbow dash saltando

¿pero como?. dijo una chica de cabello rubio con sombreo y tono campesino llamada applejack

¿recuerdan?, soy la mejor en todo. dijo rainbow dash alardeando

si, claro. dijo con sarcasmo una chica de cabello morado y piel blanca llamada rarity

ignorare eso. dijo rainbow dash mientras las demás de reían

bueno, ahora ¿que hacemos?. dijo pinkie pie haciendo que todas se miraran

continuar. dijo rainbow dash mientras abría la puerta

¿como?, todo esta arruinado. dijo una chica tímida de cabello rosa y piel amarilla llamada fluttershy

buscando, tenemos que buscar un nuevo lugar donde comenzar. dijo rainbow dash quien salió del salón seguida por sus amigas

Rainbow dash iba enfrente de todo el grupo, cruzaban calles y calles, en cada una de ellas salían jóvenes quienes se unían a ellas, al final eran demasiados, rainbow se detuvo justo en la presidencia, donde vio un objeto enorme, era como un avión, pero este era gigante, tenia dos motores enormes de cada lado y la forma de este objeto era rectangular, rainbow abrió su boca de la impresión, solo miro hacia atrás viendo a sus amigas quienes estaban igual que ella, rainbow entro a este objeto volador, al entrar en vez de asientos habían computadoras y salas donde se suponía estaba el jefe, el volante hasta enfrente y muchas armas, rainbow les dijo a sus amigas que entraran y también les dijo a los jóvenes, esto era muy espacioso, rainbow salió y entró a la presidencia, ahí encontró varias cobijas, y al entrar a la cárcel habían mas cobijas, ella tomo todas las que pudo, se estaba oscureciendo y en la cárcel hacia mucho frío, rainbow salió, sin antes ver muchas mas armas adentró de la oficina del jefe, rainbow sonrío y se metió de nuevo a donde estaban sus amigas y los jóvenes, quienes ahora eran sus amigos también, al entrar vio a sus amigas pelear sobre quien seria la jefa, todas menos fluttershy quien solo se tapaba los oídos para no oír la discusión, rainbow camino hasta ellas donde fluttershy la miraba tímidamente

yo soy super organizada, yo debo ser la líder. dijo twilight orgullosamente

pues yo soy muy honesta, me podrían creer mas ami que a ti twilight, por que a pesar de que eres muy organizada no eres capaz de decir la verdad. dijo applejack quien estaba mirando a twilight y haciendo que se enojara mas

pues yo debería ser la jefa, soy la mas generosa de todas. dijo haciendo que twilight y applejack la miraran molestamente

ja, claro como no, si hasta te casi mueres al ver una borona en tu falda. dijo en defensa twilight

pues al menos yo no siento el fin del mundo cerca al ver que me falta algo en la lista. dijo pinkie pie quien hacia que las demás rieran

pues yo si tomo las cosas en serio pinkie, tu solo festejas hasta cuando son momentos serios. dijo haciendo que todas le hicieran burla a pinkie

como sea, yo debo ser la líder. dijo rarity

no, yo debo ser. dijo applejack quien se señalaba con el pulgar y veía a rarity

chicas, ¿por que no dejamos que fluttershy decida?. dijo apuntando a fluttershy quien solo se puso nerviosa

¿y-yo?. dijo fluttershy tímidamente

si. dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

elijo a,a,a ¡RAINBOW DASH!. dijo fluttershy mientras miraba a rainbow

¡¿QUE?!. dijeron todas hasta rainbow dash, quien tiro las cobijas al suelo

fluttershy ¿puedo hablar contigo?. dijo rainbow tomando del brazo a fluttershy y llevándola lejos de ahí

¿que sucede?. dijo fluttershy apenas audible

fluttershy, agradezco que me eligieras ami, pero creo que mejor no, no estoy lista para esto

rainbow, te conozco desde que eramos niñas, se que tu puedes. dijo fluttershy poniendo su mano en el hombro de rainbow

no lo se. dijo rainbow con la cara hacia abajo

rainbow, tu as sido la capitana de todos los equipos de la escuela, sabes mas que nadie que es mandar y como se hace, por eso te elegí, eres la que mas sabes sobre eso y las demás solo lo hacen para tener poder, yo se que tu puedes. dijo haciendo que rainbow la mirara

tienes razón, lo are. dijo rainbow decidida

así se habla. dijo fluttershy caminando de nuevo con las demás, seguida por rainbow

¿que sucede?. dijo twilight triste por la decisión de fluttershy

lo are, vengan conmigo y ayúdenme a llevar estas cobijas a los chicos. dijo rainbow haciendo que rarity, fluttershy y pinkie obedecieran, y después las otras dos hicieron lo mismo

Todas llevaron las cobijas a los chicos, rarity y pinkie habián aceptado la decisión de fluttershy, pero twilight y applejack no, seguían molestas, a rainbow no le importo y siguió repartiendo las cobijas, ya que era noche y tenían que descansar, rainbow se fue a dormir a la oficina del jefe, ella sabía lo importante que esto era, no podía fallar.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, PERDÓN SI LO HICE MUY LARGO, **

**BUENO, LOS QUIERO Y ADIÓS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow dash se despertaba lentamente, ella se levanto y salió de su oficina, todos seguían dormidos, rainbow decidió salir a buscar comida, ya que no tenían nada, iba caminando en lo que paso, ella escucho unas voces y se escondió detrás de unos barriles, pasaron unos policías, parecían estar hablando, pero unas de las palabras de ellos espantaron mucho a rainbow

no puedo creer que falten muchos en la lista. dijo el policía quien revisaba una lista que tenia en la mano

lo se, pero la que mas me llama la atención es esa chica llamada rainbow dash. dijo el segundo policía señalando la parte donde estaba el nombre de nuestra protagonista

lo se, ella es la que mas buscamos, la mejor atleta de su escuela, la necesitamos, ella es ágil y fuerte, ella es necesaria para la batalla contra nuestro enemigo. dijo el primer policía

Los dos policías se fueron, rainbow dash salió de su escondite y corrió a donde se encontraban sus amigas y los chicos y chicas, rainbow sabía que era el momento de una guerra, así que tenia que decírselo a sus amigas, al llegar se encontró con las reinas de roma a fuera, ella solo trago saliva y se acerco a ellas

bien, ¿donde estabas?. dijo twilight molesta

fui a conseguir comida. dijo rainbow en su defensa

ja, ¿si eso es cierto donde esta?. pregunto applejack quien cruzo sus brazos

no había nada, tendremos que ir a buscar. dijo rainbow mirándolas a todas seriamente

¿a donde?, dijiste que no había nada. dijo rarity confundida

lo se, por eso tendremos que despegar, además de que nos buscan, vi a dos policías buscándonos, y al parecer a todos, hasta a los supervivientes que están adentro. dijo rainbow entrando al objeto

¿como que nos buscan?. dijo applejack siguiéndola

no lo se, pero si se que no se detendrán hasta encontrarnos, tenemos que irnos ya. aclaro rainbow mientras reunía a todos en una fila

claro, tenemos que irnos. murmuro applejack para ella misma

applejack, tu vigilaras, ve a la parte de atrás y ahí hay una puerta, la abres y ahí vigilaras. dijo rainbow mientras le daba una pistola y bombas

Applejack le arrebato las cosas a rainbow y se fue a su posición

pinkie pie y fluttershy vayan a buscar mapas o lo que sea en el ático. dijo rainbow haciendo que ellas dos se fueran- twilight tu papa trabaja de piloto aviador ¿no?

si, ¿pero eso que?. dijo twilight mirando a rainbow

debes de saber como manejar un avión ¿no?. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa algo incomoda para twilight

si, si se. dijo twilight sin interés

ahí esta, tu te encargaras de manejar esta cosa. dijo rainbow empujando a twilight al volante

pero...pero yo. twilight no pudo terminar ya que rainbow se fue- ash, te matare rainbow. dijo buscando la llave para encenderlo

y por ultimó, rarity, te tengo un trabajo especial para ti. dijo rainbow haciendo que rarity se emocionara

¿que es querida?. dijo rarity intentando sonar lo mas calmada posible

quiero que tu hagas el uniforme, pero que no sean vestidos, algo cómodo para que no se caigan las chicas a la hora de atacar y algo que no sea un traje para que los chicos no se ahorquen con el moño o corbata y se sientan cómodos. dijo rainbow dash haciendo que rarity saltara

no te preocupes dash, ya tengo la idea perfecta. dijo sacando su maletín y yendo a un cuarto para crear sus vestuarios

y el resto, usara una es estas computadoras para buscar al enemigo, sabrán donde esta y me dirán para cambiar la ruta hacia otro lado, ¿me explique con claridad?. dijo rainbow viendo a todos quienes asintieron

claro que si...jefa. dijo un chico que fue a su computadora

Rainbow camino a su oficina, ya todas tenían sus responsabilidades, solo que ella estaba algo preocupada, no sabía que problemas tendría, había descubierto uno, el que ella sería ignorada por applejack y twilight, pero eso no la desanimaría, de pronto sintió algo que exploto en la parte trasera del avión, se dio la vuelta y salió de su oficina

¿que paso?. dijo viendo a todos los que estaban en las computadoras

encontramos al enemigo, el nos esta siguiendo. dijo una chica}

nos encontraron. murmuro rainbow para ella misma

Rainbow dash fue a la parte trasera y al abrir la puerta vio a applejack dispararle a el avión donde viajaba el enemigo, el enemigo lanzo otra bomba, pero del otro lado y lo cual irio a dash, rainbow metió de un jalón a applejack

¿que te pasa?. dijo applejack muy molesta

ellos te aran pedazos. dijo rainbow dash mientras corria con twilight

¿que sucede?. pregunto rainbow viendo a twilight

el motor 4 no funciona. dijo twilight viendo hacia la pantalla

tenemos que bajar. dijo rainbow fríamente

¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!, solo nos estrellaras. dijo twilight mirándola a los ojos

no, bajaremos para que ellos piensen que nos eliminaron, pero desapareceremos en las nubes. dijo rainbow dash

¡ESTAMOS EN EL OCÉANO!, solo nos mataras, eres la líder debes pensar. dijo twilight

y tu debes tener fe. dijo rainbow haciendo que twilight no supiera que decir

esto es mala idea, ¿cual es tu plan?. dijo twilight

caeremos y ellos pensaran que nos eliminaron, pero nosotros aterrizaremos en esa isla. dijo rainbow apuntando al mapa

les iré a avisar que se agarren fuerte. dijo twilight saliendo

twilight, ve por pinkie y fluttershy están abajo. dijo rainbow mirándola, ante esto twilight asintió

Rainbow dash comenzó a bajar, apago los motores, se sentía la gravedad cuando giraban, rainbow se golpeaba con los espejos, lo cual provoco que dejara manchado de sangre un espejo

EN EL AVIÓN:

señor, an sido eliminados. dijo un joven que era el piloto del avión

perfecto. dijo el señor

CON RAINBOW DASH:

Rainbow encendió los motores, intentaba a nivelar de nuevo el objeto, ella jalaba del volante, ella se lastimaba los brazos, pero poco a poco se fue a nivelando de nuevo, ella aterrizo en la isla, tal y como dijo, cuando lo logro salió rendida a fuera de ahí, se sentó en una piedra mientras respiraba agitadamente, salieron sus amigas y los jóvenes, ellos parecían estar bien, ellos también se sentaron, ya que se marearon de tanta vuelta, twilight se acerco a rainbow con unas vendas y unos trapos.

rainbow...bien hecho. dijo twilight vendando la pierna de rainbow, ya que cuando le exploto la bomba, le abrió un poco

gracias. dijo rainbow con mucho dolor

esto te va a doler un poco. dijo twilight limpiándole las heridas causadas por chocar en las ventanas

¡AUCH!. exclamo rainbow de dolor

ya casi rainbow. dijo twilight remojando el trapo

esta bien, descuida twilight, se que lo haces de corazón. dijo rainbow un poco calmada

rainbow, lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención estar en contra tuya todo el tiempo. dijo twilight algo triste

tranquila, suele pasar. dijo rainbow intentando levantarle los ánimos

gracias rainbow, prometo que jamas estaré en contra tuya. dijo twilight feliz

se que lo cumplirás. dijo rainbow dash mientras le regalaba una sonrisa


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow dash se estaba recuperando, tenia vendada la pierna, la cual le causaba mucho dolor, ella miro a twilight, applejack y rarity quienes se veían muy tristes, ella se acerco para ver que era lo que les pasaba, pero tardo un poco, ya que tenía que cojear por la pierna lastimada, pero llego, sin embargo ellas parecían estar muy pensativas

¿que les pasa?. pregunto rainbow un poco agitada por cojear tanto

bueno, la verdad rainbow es por que nuestras hermanas están con ellos. dijo rarity muy triste

si, esta apple bloom...dijo applejack mientras twilight continuaba

sweetie belle...dijo rarity mirando a twilight

spike, y bueno...dijo twilight mirando triste a rainbow

y, scootaloo. dijo rainbow en seco

lo siento mucho, se las llevaron. dijo twilight triste

t-t-tenemos que ir. dijo rainbow decidida

¿como?, ellos nos atraparan. dijo twilight

por eso, primero acabaremos con ellos. dijo rainbow haciéndolo sonar lo mas obvio posible

no es tan fácil como parece rainbow, ellos son docientos, nosotros somos como 50. dijo applejack

¿quieren recuperar a sus hermanas o no?. dijo rainbow dash seria y su voz muy molesta

¡CLARO QUE QUEREMOS!, solo que hay que idear un plan en el cual no nos atrapen también. dijo rarity

mm, tienen razón, hay que idear un plan, ellos están vigilando el cielo, pues fue por donde nos vieron, pero no vigilan tierra. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

aaaa, supongo que si. dijo twilight

¿están pensando en lo mismo que yo?. dijo rainbow dash mirando a todas

no, pienso en otra cosa. dijo applejack

si están vigilando el cielo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ir por tierra. dijo rainbow emocionada

rainbow, que pésima idea, el trayecto es muy cansado y sin mencionar que es muy lejos como para ir a pie. dijo applejack completamente en contra de rainbow

¿quien dijo que iremos a pie?. dijo rainbow entre risas y haciendo que todas se confundieran

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS:

traerán madera para construir un barco, tiene que ser muy grande para que podamos meter comida y agua. dijo rainbow dash viendo a 44 jóvenes que estaban como soldados

¡SI SEÑORA!. dijeron todos

entonces a trabajar. concluyo rainbow

ustedes 4 me acompañaran. dijo rainbow dash viendo a rarity, pinkie, applejack y twilight

¿que es lo que aremos?. pregunto applejack

luego les digo, fluttershy supervisa la obra. dijo haciendo que fluttershy se pusiera nerviosa

¿y-y-yo?, por favor rainbow, que se quede alguien mas, no se si yo pueda hacerlo. dijo arrodillándose y rogando

yo se que tu puedes fluttershy, me hiciste ver ami que yo podía ser la líder, se que tu podrás. dijo rainbow levantandole los ánimos

gracias rainbow, no te decepcionare. dijo fluttershy segura

yo se que no. dijo rainbow dando vuelta y entrando a la selva con las demás, claro con pistolas


	4. Chapter 4

Ya adentro de la selva rainbow dash estaba algo pensativa, ella sabía que todo había sido culpa de la gobernante celestia, pero sin darse cuenta sus amigas la miraban preocupadas, ya que rainbow dash empezó a recordar todo

**FLASH BACK:**

Rainbow dash estaba dentro de su habitación junto con scootaloo, veían la televisión, ellas no podían creer lo que veían

¡POR ESO E DECIDIDO QUE NOS UNAMOS AL PAÍS DE EQUESTRIA HATAN. dijo la gobernante celestia

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!. dijo rainbow dash haciendo que su hermana la mirara

¿que tiene de malo eso?. pregunto scootaloo con su tierna voz

la gobernante se unió al país de Pony High hace unos meses scootaloo, pero ese país tiene como enemigo a Equestria Hatan, es como si nuestro país los traicionara a los dos. dijo rainbow dash preocupada

¿pero no nos atacaran verdad?. pregunto scootaloo con miedo

eso espero scootaloo, eso espero. dijo rainbow dash viendo por la ventana

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS:

Estaban todas en la escuela, rainbow solo tenia una maestra, la cual se encargaba de darles todas las materias, pero de pronto se abre la puerta mostrando a unos policías los cuales tomaron a la maestra por la fuerza y se la llevaron, se podían oír los gritos de ella por el pasillo, llego la directora de la escuela, la cual era la hermana menor de la gobernante, su nombre era luna, la cual abrió la puerta y la cerro con llave

escúchenme con atención, salgan de aquí antes de que los atrapen, si los atrapan serán mandados a una guerra contra Equestria Hatan. dijo la directora luna, quien abrió la puerta y se escucho afuera muchos soldados los cuales iban a entrar- ¡SALGAN, CORRAN, NO DEJEN QUE LOS ATRAPEN, TIENEN QUE SOBREVIVIR, HUYAN, HAGAN LO QUE SEA PERO VÁYANSE!. dijo la directora abriendo fuertemente la puerta

Todos los jóvenes salieron, entre ellos rainbow dash, algunos eran agarrados y otros lograban salir de ahí, rainbow dash fue atrapada pero ella golpeo a ese hombre en la cara con su codo, ella escapo, estaba asustada y mas al oír los gritos de sus compañeros, ella estaba agitada, algunos le salían por los callejones, y la agarraban

¡AAAAAAAA!. dijo ella al sentir a uno de ellos la agarraba del pelo

¡NO TE RESISTAS!. dijo el hombre jalándola del pelo con un tono muy molesto, ya que a el fue a quien rainbow golpeo con su codo

¡JAMAAAAS!. dijo ella al darle una patada en el estomago

¡VEN A CA!. dijo el policía tomando la pierna de rainbow y tirándola en el piso

¡AAAAAAA!, ¡DÉJEME, SUÉLTEME!. dijo ella arrastrándose y jalando la pierna que tenía el señor agarrada- ¡DIJE, QUE ME SUEEELTEEEE!. dijo rainbow golpeándolo con su pierna en la cara, haciendo que la soltara y rainbow se levantara para correr

El señor vio que ella se escapaba y corrío atrás de ella, el la estaba alcansando y la tomo del sueter, rainbow se dio cuenta y se fue quitando el sueter, ella apreto el paso y logro dejarlos atrás, pronto llego a su casa y entró, se encerró y poco a poco de sentó en un rincón de su casa, ahí ella respiraba rápidamente, se escucho que sonó su teléfono, ella seguía pasmada por lo que había pasado, solo se levanto lentamente, con un dolor tremendo de piernas y además parecían estar entumidos, sus manos temblaban y tenía un dolor de pecho, tomo el teléfono lo mas rápido que pudo y contesto

ho-ho-ho...la. dijo rainbow entre pausas y con la voz ronca de tanto gritar, sin mencionar el dolor de cuerpo y el agotamiento

¿hola?, rainbow querida ¿estas bien?. dijo una chica preocupada del otro lado de la linea

¿ra-ra-rarity?. dijo entre pausas de nuevo

¿quien mas?, vimos todo lo que...¡PINKIE!, no, es mi celular, yo le preguntare si esta bien, ¿ahora tu twilight?, applejack ayúdame, espera, fabuloso, ahora todas quieren mi celular, tengo un plan cada una hablara, solo denme un segundo. dijo rarity peleando con el resto de las amigas de rainbow- ¡NO PINKIE!, no me refiero a un segundo exacto, me refiero a que me dejen un momento para hablar. dijo rarity molesta

am ¿rarity?. dijo rainbow confundida por lo que estaba pasando

lo siento querida, ya sabes como es pinkie, solo quiere hablar contigo, prepárate para hablar con todas, vimos todo lo que paso querida, no te preocupes ya se fueron. dijo rarity

lo se, ¿ustedes están bien?. pregunto rainbow un poco calmada

mm, creo que dejare que twilight te responda la pregunta. dijo rarity

aaa, ¿esta bien?. dijo rainbow confundida

hola rainbow. dijo twilight

hola twilight, ¿están bien?. dijo rainbow

si, esos hombres solo fueron con ustedes y a algunos se los llevaron, algo me dice que vendrán por nosotros también, ¿tu estas bien?. dijo twilight

podría estar mejor, pero eso no importa, tuve que escapar de algunos. dijo rainbow

que bueno que estés bien rainbow, applejack quiere hablarte. dijo twilight

hola rainbow, ¿estas bien verdad?. dijo applejack con su tono campesino

si applejack, dime ¿las niñas están bien?. dijo rainbow sentándose en su sillón

claro que si, ¿como escapaste?. dijo applejack

tuve que correr y golpear. dijo rainbow avergonzada

vaya...eso si que...¿cual es la palabra perfecta?. dijo sin casi palabras applejack

¿no te lo esperabas?. dijo como opción rainbow

¡SI!...esa es...aa estuvo bien. dijo applejack nerviosa

se lo que piensas, pero no había otra forma. dijo rainbow preocupada

si, lo entiendo, bueno te paso a pinkie pie. dijo applejack apresuradamente

¡HOLA!, rainbow que bueno que estas bien, traigo un pastel, mm, te encantara oye dime una cosas sabes como festejaremos que estás bien, ¡CON UNA FIESTA!, ya tengo todas las cosas ¿que te parece?. dijo pinkie tan rápido que rainbow no entendió

aaaaa, esta muy...como decirlo. dijo rainbow sin saber que decir, ya que pinkie hablo tan rápido que no entendió lo que dijo

¡ESTUPENDO, ÉPICO, EMOCIONANTE, INCREÍBLE, ASOMBROSO!. dijo pinkie saltando

¡SI!, eso. dijo rainbow aliviada

¡BIEEEEEN TE PASO A FLUTTER!. dijo pinkie en un grito que hasta sus amigas se taparon los oídos

si, gracias. dijo rainbow sobándose el oído por el grito de pinkie

ho-ho...la ra...inbow...da-dash. dijo fluttershy con tono tímido y entre cortado

hola fluttershy, ¿estas bien?. pregunto rainbow preocupada

bueno, es que tenia miedo de que te pasara algo. dijo fluttershy tímidamente

no te preocupes flutter, estoy bien, solo cuídate de esas personas y créeme nos veremos pronto. dijo rainbow contenta

gracias amiga, nos vemos pronto. dijo contenta

ahora pasame a rarity. dijo rainbow con una libreta en su mano

esta bien, cuídate. dijo fluttershy

si, tu igual. dijo rainbow trasando un mapa

hola querida, ¿que necesitas?. pregunto curiosa rarity

protéjanse entre todas, tal vez las vea mañana. dijo rainbow

me parece bien linda, ¿que tenemos que hacer?. dijo rarity

escondanse bien, no dejen que las encuentren, vayan mañana a la escuela y si solo ven a uno vayan a esconderse

lo aremos rainbow. dijo rarity

bien. dijo rainbow pero de pronto escucho unos ruidos

¡AAAAAAAA!, ¡DETENGAN SE SON MUY PEQUEÑAS!. se escuchaba a applejack gritar, a fluttershy llorar, a twilight estar peleando con alguien y a pinkie gritarles a los policías

¡CHICAS!, ¿que sucede?. dijo rainbow alarmada

Después de un largo silencio rainbow estaba desesperada

¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?, pregunto rainbow espantada

querida. dijo rarity en susurro

¿rarity?, ¿que paso?

Rarity no contesto y en la linea se escuchaban los gritos de algunos niños

¡RAINBOW DAAAASSH!, ¡AYUDA, AYUDA!. dijo una voz muy conocida para rainbow

¿s-s-scootaloo?. dijo rainbow casi apunto de llorar

Los ruidos de los niños se hacían mas fuertes, lo cual desespero a rainbow y la espanto, luego se escucho un disparo y unos niños gritaron, eso hizo que rainbow casi se desmallara y soltara un grito

¡SCOOTALOOOOO!. dijo rainbow tirándose en el suelo y llorando fuertemente

**FIN DE FLASH BACK:**

Rainbow al recordar eso, no pudo aguantar mas y saco unas pequeñas y brillantes lagrimas, fue cuando escucho un ruido

¡RAINBOW DAAAAASH!. dijo pinkie pie, quien estaba siendo casi la cena de un animal enorme

¡PINKIEEE!. grito rainbow tomando unas bombas y lansandolas al animal

¡CUIDADO!. grito twilight quien estaba con applejack y rarity atrapadas en una cueva

¿que sucedió?. susurro rainbow

Ella tomo una pistola y le disparo al animal, enfureciendolo mas

¡VEN AQUÍ, O TIENES MIEDO!. dijo rainbow retando al animal

¡ARG!. dijo el animal quien empezó a perseguir a rainbow

ella se dio cuenta de que tenia una cola muy corta y con una bola con picos al final, así que ella corrió hacia la cueva donde estaban atrapadas las chicas,cuando estaba a punto de chocar ella giro resbalándose un poco en las hojas tiradas, ella siguió corriendo y como el animal la seguía su cola rompió las piedras de la cueva, lo cual libero a las amigas de rainbow, cada una saco su pistola y fue a perseguir al monstruo, pinkie pie también tomo sus cosas y fue a perseguir al monstruo, rainbow saco una cuerda y empezó a enredar al animal, rainbow se la paso a rarity, quien hizo lo mismo que rainbow y después se la pasaba a applejack, de ahí a twilight y por ultimo a pinkie, hasta que quedo atrapado el animal

muy bien hecho, ahora ¿como paso todo esto?. dijo rainbow confusa

bueno, cuando tu caminabas, te adelantaste y salió ese horrible animal. dijo rarity

sin embargo, yo quise detenerlo pero al parecer nos aventó a la cueva de un golpe a twilight, rarity y ami. concluyo applejack

pero eso no es todo, yo quise dispararle y el también me golpeo y luego se acerco ami para comerme y ahí tu ya sabes que paso. dijo muy contenta pinkie

¿en que estabas pensando que no oíste nada?. dijo applejack molesta

en nada. dijo rainbow volteando

¿por que nos ocultas varias cosas?. dijo applejack- siempre supe que serias la peor líder. dijo applejack

¡APPLEJACK!, tu serías peor. dijo twilight en defensa

¿que yo sería peor?, para empezar ella solo nos pone en peligro. dijo applejack

¿y que no estamos aun así en peligro?. dijo rainbow dash haciendo que applejack no supiera que decir 

exacto applejack, deja de hacer berrinche y as lo que dice rainbow. dijo rarity

no importa quien haya sido la líder applejack, siempre estaremos en peligro, nadie es perfecto, eso lo se, pero tampoco quiere decir que nos equivocaremos siempre, y pensar en tu hermana, si estará bien, es algo normal. dijo rainbow dash haciendo que twilight golpeara a applejack en la cabeza

ash. dijo applejack molesta

¿nos vamos o que?. dijo rainbow

vamonos. dijo pinkie haciendo que todas asintieran

**FIIIIIN**

**JAJAJA, MENTIRA, NO ES EL FINAL**

**PERDÓN SI LO HICE MUY LARGO, BUENO, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP :)**


	5. Chapter 5

En el transcurso del camino, había un gran silencio, me nos por pinkie quien siempre se caía con las ramas que habían, rainbow miraba solo al frente mientras las demás las seguían, habían unas ramas de un árbol que tapaban lo que había mas adelante, así que rainbow las movió y fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca la abrió hasta el suelo, las demás voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que era un lugar hermoso, agua que se podía beber y comida, todas sonrieron y fueron a comer, pinkie se hacho un clavado y rainbow dash comía, todas tomaron la comida y se fueron cargando toda la comida, pasaron por enfrente de la vestía y pinkie solo le enseño la lengua, pronto antes de llegar a donde estaban todos se dieron cuenta de que ya no habían tantos arboles, se acercaron mas y mas y vieron como ya casi estaba terminado el barco

¡FLUTTERSHY, BIEN HECHO!. dijo rainbow abrazándola

gracias rainbow. dijo fluttershy feliz

me alegra que ya lo vayan a terminar. dijo rainbow sin percatarse de que sus amigas la veían espantadas- mm ¿que sucede?. dijo rainbow viéndolas

t-t-tu pierna. dijo fluttershy viendo la pierna de rainbow la cual sangraba mucho y caían gotas de sangre al suelo

o, si, esto me paso cuando yo escapaba del animal, o bueno eso creo. dijo rainbow sin interés

pero rainbow dash, tu pierna ya estaba lastimada y con esto esta peor. dijo twilight preocupada

lo se, lo se, pero bueno, solo duele un poco. dijo rainbow con una falsa sonrisa

no rainbow, esto es muy malo, tu pierna esta muy mal, estas perdiendo mucha sangre, así que ven, voy a curarte. dijo twilight cargándola

esto es vergonzoso. dijo rainbow al ser cargada por twilight

Pasaron las horas, twilight terminaba de curar a rainbow, sin embargo el barco estaba listo, así que rainbow salió como pudo y vio el barco, tan grande, el perfecto para el rescate de las niñas

bien hecho, han trabajado muy duro y ahora necesito que metan todas estas cosas, partiremos mañana en la mañana, ¿entendido?. dijo rainbow haciendo que todas asintieran

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Rainbow subió al barco y subió el ancla, como siempre, twilight era la que manejaba el barco, applejack la que vigilaba arriba, fluttershy y pinkie pie las que metían las cosas en la parte de abajo, rarity la que hacia el vestuario y por ultimo el resto de los tripulantes vigilaban alrededor del barco, rainbow se encontraba en la parte de abajo donde estaba su oficina, ella veía unas rutas en las cuales podrían llegar mas rápido con los enemigos, su hermana pelearía en una guerra, no podía permitirlo, su enojo, su ira la hicieron tirar todas sus cosas, fue cuando alguien toco y rainbow fue a abrir

hola rarity. dijo rainbow dash

hola querida, traje los vestuarios, ¿puedo pasar?. dijo rarity muy entusiasmada

claro que si, pasa. dijo dándole paso a rarity

vaya rainbow, creí que eras mas ordenada. dijo rarity al ver los papeles en el piso

jajaja, ignora eso. dijo recogiendo las cosas- ahora, enséñame los vestuarios

aquí están. dijo mostrando una playera, con un pantalón y con unas botas, todos del mismo color, azul fuerte- no te parecen asombrosos y lo mejor es que se amoldan a tu cuerpo para que no se te vea ni muy chico ni muy grande, y mira en la playera un escudo con las palabras N.V.N.P. dijo feliz

wow, son asombrosos, pero ¿que significa eso de N.V.N.P. dijo ansiosa

nueva vida, nuevos problemas. dijo haciendo énfasis

mm, se ven perfectos y con esas palabras son un 20 por ciento mejor. dijo contenta

pero eso no se acaba ahí, tu como eres la jefe, tu traje sera de color negro pero con una chaqueta negra sin botones la cual ara que cuando camines des miedo y con estas gafas nadie se te acercara. dijo rarity emocionando a rainbow

me parece genial, siempre se puede confiar en ti. dijo rainbow contenta

jaja, lo se. dijo orgullosa

bien, reparte estos trajes a cada uno, mañana llegamos y empieza el combate. dijo seria

ok señorita. dijo rarity

Rainbow se puso su traje, no tardo mucho como para que rainbow viera que todos ya tenían sus trajes, hasta applejack, rainbow salió y vio que algo se acercaba, era como un barco y rainbow quito a twilight del volante y empezó a observar que era un barco el cual no pensaba en detenerse, rainbow reacciono y giro el volante varias veces, moviendo bruscamente el barco, por lo cual algunos se cayeron, el barco choco con el de rainbow y se detuvo, al igual que el de rainbow

¿quien es el tonto que no sabe conducir?. dijo rainbow furiosa

Ella vio que eran unos jóvenes, entonces unos de ellos pusieron una tabla con la cual llegarían al barco de rainbow, por ahí paso un joven y atrás de el mas jóvenes

perdón por interrumpirlas, pero me di cuenta de que eran mas supervivientes. dijo el chico serio, que al parecer era el jefe

claro que si, las cuales ya se van. dijo rainbow dash

entiendo, entiendo, pero si ustedes sobrevivieron me encantaría que nos uniéramos. dijo el chico

escucha, no necesitamos unirnos con ustedes, así que largo. dijo rainbow dash

antes de que tomes la decisión soy soarin, el jefe de estas personas. dijo extendiendo el brazo para saludar a rainbow

no me interesa. dijo sin corresponder al saludo de soarin

solo, quiero saber con quien tengo el gusto de hablar. dijo sin dejar de extender su mano

soy rainbow dash, la jefa de las personas respetuosas que vez aquí. dijo algo dudosa de corresponder el saludo pero al final lo saludo

es un placer conocerte, mira se que estas algo dudosa, solo quiero decirte que es una oportunidad para derrotar a ese país. dijo sonriente

mira soarin, pero como ya te dije no te necesitamos. dijo decidida

¿por que no lo hablas con ellas?, ellas pueden tener otra idea. dijo señalando a las amigas de dash

bien, bien. dijo acercándose a ellas- ¿que creen que sea mejor?. pregunto rainbow

creo que lo mejor es aceptar la oferta. dijo twilight

si, es una buena opción. dijo applejack

pero...dijo rainbow

rainbow, sera mas fácil recuperar a nuestros hermanos, tendremos a alguien que nos ayude a vencerlo. dijo pinkie

si, y tendrás un romance de película. dijo rarity haciendo que rainbow se molestara- solo bromeaba jejeje. dijo nerviosa

mejor no digas nada, entonces ¿aceptamos?. dijo sin ganas rainbow

si. dijeron todas

bien, lo are. dijo separándose de ellas y acercándose a soarin

bien ¿que eligieron?. pregunto ansioso

bien, trato hecho. dijo molesta

perfecto, iremos a tu barco. dijo soarin feliz

¡¿QUE?!, ¿por que no van en el suyo?. dijo rainbow dash

por que si llegamos con los dos barcos ellos sospecharan. dijo soarin feliz

bien, pasen. dijo rainbow molesta


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow dash entro a su oficina molesta, pero aun así ella se sentó y siguió marcando las rutas para el rescate, alguien entro a su oficina, lo cual no noto

¡HOLA!. dijo soarin

¡AAAA!. grito rainbow que hasta salto de su silla

ups, lo siento. dijo nervioso

¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!. dijo rainbow levantándose de su silla muy molesta

lo siento no era mi intención. dijo soarin haciendo que rainbow se volviera a sentar

¿que haces aquí?. pregunto rainbow marcando las vías de ruta

pues...yo creí que necesitabas ayuda. dijo soarin mientras su mano estaba en su cabello

pues no necesito ayuda, ahora ya que esa era la razón por la que estabas aquí, largo. dijo rainbow fríamente

aaa...bueno. dijo soarin mirando a otro lado- ¿nunca te quitas esos lentes?. pregunto soarin viendo los lentes oscuros que rainbow traía puestos

no. dijo rainbow haciendo lo posible por cortar la conversación

pues, bloquea tus lindos ojos. dijo soarin quitandole lentamente los lentes- ¿vez?, a eso me refería. dijo soarin viendo los ojos de rainbow

mira hermano, mas te vale que no intentes hacer lo que estoy pensando. dijo rainbow arrebatandole los lentes

aaa, no, creo que no. dijo confundido

bueno, entonces largo. dijo rainbow mientras ponía los lentes a un lado de su escritorio

no me puedo ir. dijo soarin sentandose en una silla que estaba por la puerta

¡¿POR QUE NO?!. dijo rainbow golpeando su puño en el escritorio

por que yo tambien soy jefe. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

jajaja. dijo rainbow mientras reía y regresando a su seriedad- tu estas en mi barco, así que ya no eres jefe. dijo rainbow mientras abría la puerta para que saliera soarin

lo siento preciosa, pero yo soy el jefe de la mitad de los tripulante. dijo levantándose

¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE PRECIOSA?!. dijo rainbow tomándolo de la camisa amenazadoramente

¡CREO QUE A LA UNICA CHICA QUE ESTA HABLANDO CONMIGO!. dijo soarin haciendo que rainbow lo soltara

bien, seras también el jefe, pero solo respeta las reglas. dijo rainbow cerrando la puerta

¿por que tengo que hacerlo?. pregunto soarin algo molesto

¡POR QUE ES MI BARCO!. dijo rainbow mas molesta de lo normal

esta bien, esta bien. dijo soarin algo nervioso por la mirada casi de fuego de rainbow

bien, primera regla no me digas cosas que tengan que ver con la belleza, segunda respeta a las chicas que hay aquí. dijo molestando a soarin

espera, ¿crees que soy de esa clase de chicos que coquetea con las chicas?. dijo soarin algo ofendido

mm, amenos que sea con los hombres. dijo rainbow confundida

¡¿QUE?!. dijo soarin estallando en llamas

bien, cállate entonces, lo ultimo y mas importante sera que tomes una buena decisión. finalizo rainbow

esa ya me la sabía. dijo soarin

oo, bueno te la vuelvo a recordar. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

bien, un consejo no te pongas esos lentes. dijo soarin con los ojos entrecerrados

¿por que?. dijo rainbow mirándolo

ya te lo había dicho, bloquea tus bellos e incomparables ojos. dijo soarin acercándose con un espejo a rainbow

supongo que...tienes razón. dijo rainbow mirándose al espejo

lo vez, no necesitas esos lentes, eres linda y esa es mi opinión. dijo soarin acercándose a rainbow

gracias. dijo sonriendo

no tienes que darlas. dijo soarin acercándose mas y mas a rainbow

¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!. dijo rainbow dándole una cachetada

¡AUCH!. dijo soarin sobándose la mejilla

escúchame muy bien muchacho, no estamos para esta clase de cosas. dijo rainbow molesta

tengo tu misma edad. dijo soarin confundido ya que rainbow le dijo muchacho

lo que sea, no permitiré que sigas haciendo esto, se un buen niño y ve sentarte ahí. dijo rainbow apuntando hacia una silla

no me trates como un niño. dijo soarin cruzado de brazos

pues lo eres al pensar en esas cosas, ahora...obedece. concluyo rainbow

bien...mama. dijo soarin molesto

mm, sabes que, mejor as algo productivo y ven aquí a marcar las mejores rutas. dijo rainbow saliendo por la puerta

genial, que mandona es. dijo soarin haciendo lo que rainbow le pidió

CON RAINBOW DASH:

vaya, ese joven tiene mucho que aprender. dijo rainbow viendo si todos estaba haciendo sus deberes

Rainbow se acerco a twilight para hablar con ella

hola twilight, ¿todo bien?. dijo rainbow acercándose mas a ella

mm, podría estar mejor, mira neblina. dijo twilight preocupada

ya es noche, ¿que podemos hacer?. pregunto rainbow

no lo se, si seguimos nos perderemos. dijo twilight

nunca me imagine este problema. dijo rainbow pensativa- continua. dijo rainbow

ranbow creo que no me entiendes, si seguimos nos. dijo twilight siendo interrumpida

si aceleramos el paso y llegamos a la isla mas cercana, pan comido. dijo rainbow

rainbow no lo se. dijo twilight preocupada

pues entonces dame permiso. dijo rainbow empujando a twilight y empezando a manejar

rainbow, el agua es la que nos hace acelerar. dijo twilight

bien, hay renos abajo, ve por ellos. dijo rainbow

Twilihgt obedeció y fue por los renos, luego se los dio a un chico y juntos empezaron a remar, poco a poco se empezó a mover rápidamente, hasta que por fin llegaron al otro lado, rainbow salió junto con soarin y vieron la isla, era un buen lugar, hasta que algo los saco de sus pensamientos, unos tigres y lobos que estaban ahí

demonios. susurro rainbow


	7. Chapter 7

muy bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?. pregunto en susurro rainbow a soarin

¡CORRER!. dijo soarin corriendo

fabuloso, me toco estar con una gallina. dijo rainbow molesta lo cual oyó soarin

¿A QUIEN LLAMAS GALLINA?. dijo soarin parando de trancazo

mm déjame pensar...¡A TI!. dijo rainbow furiosa- esperen un segundo. pensó rainbow- te lo decía a ti por que le tienes miedo a estos animales a pesar de que tienes un arma. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

¡¿ASÍ?!. dijo soarin sacando su arma

¡SI!. dijo rainbow

¡TE DEMOSTRARE LO QUE PUEDO HACER!. dijo soarin apuntando a los lobos

¡FABULOSO, HAZLO!. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa victoriosa

Soarin empezó a dispararle a esos animales, mientras rainbow le disparaba a los tigres, un tigre se lanzó a rainbow dash, el intentaba morderla pero rainbow hacia lo posible por alejarlo de ella, rainbow miro a su izquierda, ahí se encontraba su arma, ella extendió la mano para alcanzarla, ella se desespero al ver que venía el otro tigre, ella pateo a tigre con sus pies, causando que el tigre saliera volando y cayera encima del otro, ella agarro su pistola y les disparo a los dos, quienes ya iban hacia ella para atacarla, miro hacia atrás ya que escucho un grito, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que soarin estaba siendo atacado por los lobos, ella solo soltó un gruñido

fabuloso, ahora tengo que salvar a la gallina. dijo rainbow apuntando a el lobo que estaba arriba de soarin apunto de morderlo, antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, el otro lobo la ataco, tirandola al suelo y perdiendo de nuevo la pistola

no me puede pasar esto. dijo rainbow mientras alejaba al lobo de su rostro

Rainbow se acordó de que traía un cuchillo en el bolsillo, ella solo empujo al lobo con sus pies y saco su cuchillo, ella se lo enterró al lobo, por lo cual ella solo empujo al lobo y se levanto, estaba dudosa de haberlo matado, así que tomo su arma y le disparo en la cabeza, ante lo cual ella solo dio una sonrisa corta antes de que algo la sacara de sus pensamientos

¡OYE!, ¡NO ME CAERÍA MAL UN POCO DE AYUDA!. dijo soarin que al parecer perdió su arma

o es cierto, ya me había olvidado de ti. dijo rainbow mientras le disparaba al lobo

ya me di cuenta. dijo soarin quitándose de encima al lobo y levantándose

dime que estás bien. dijo rainbow mientras lo veía

claro que si, pero rainbow tu no. dijo el apuntando a la pierna de rainbow

¡DEMONIOS!, ¿por que siempre es esta pierna?. dijo rainbow sentándose en una roca y viendo su pierna

iré por ayuda. dijo soarin entrando al bote

¿es enserio?, nosotros peleando con 2 lobos y 2 tigres mientras ustedes solo hacían una fiesta. dijo soarin molesto al ver lo que todos hacían

ooooo, entonces ustedes fueron a pelear, jeje pensábamos que habían ido a conseguir alimentos. dijo twilight con una sonrisa falsa, obviamente estaba mintiendo

no es cierto twilight, tu nos dijiste que ellos se la podrían arreglar solos y que esta seria una buena oportunidad para que los dos estuvieran juntos. dijo pinkie pie feliz

¿enserio?. dijo soarin mirando molestamente a twilight

jejejeje, no recuerdo haber dicho eso. dijo twilight con una sonrisa y actitud nerviosa

si claro, eso no es lo importante, dash esta herida. dijo haciendo que la bebida que tomaba applejack la escupiera

vaya vaya, ya hasta la llamas con un nombre de cariño ¿eh?. dijo applejack juguetonamente

jajaja. reían todos en carcajadas

¿que?. dijo soarin en susurro y confundido

¡APPLEJACK!. dijo twilight mientras la veía molestamente- dime donde esta y por favor dime que no fue la misma pierna. dio twilight suplicando

creo que si fue la misma pierna, por lo visto cuando dijo ¡"DEMONIOS, ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ES ESTA PIERNA"!. dijo soarin arremedando con una voz chillona en la ultima parte

voy a tener que darle instrucciones a rainbow. dijo twilight con un botiquín de primeros auxilios

vamos ya, si no podría perder mucha sangre. dijo soarin apresurando a twilight

se nota mucho que te importa. dijo burlonamente rarity

Soarin estaba a punto de responder pero twilight lo jalo y lo llevo con rainbow

¿por que tus amigas son tan raras?. dijo soarin mirando hacia atrás

ni yo lo se. dijo twilight

escucha tus amigas me han molestado todo este día con esas cosas, ¿a que se debe?. pregunto molesto a twilight

no lo se, yo estoy todo el día manejando, ¿recuerdas?. dijo twilight

tienes razón. pregunto triste soarin

dime, ¿como paso esto?. dijo twilight mirando desde lejos a rainbow

mm, cuando peleamos con unas vestías. dijo soarin

bien, eso me sera útil. finalizo twilight- ¿que sucedió aquí?. dijo twilight al ver a esas vestías tiradas en el suelo muertas

te dije que peleamos con ellas. dijo soarin harto de que twilight preguntara eso

no soarin, es una palabra que se usa cuando estas sorprendido por algo. dijo twilight seria

aaaaa, ya sabía. dijo soarin mirando a otro lado

aja. dijo con sarcasmo twilight- veamos rainbow, ¿por que siempre es la misma pierna?. pregunto molesta twilight

jejeje, la misma pregunta me ice. yo dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

esto te dolerá un poco. dijo twilight haciendo que rainbow apretara fuertemente los ojos y los dientes

¿ESTAS SEGURA QUE UN POCO?. pregunto rainbow ya que le dolía mucho

bueno, era solo para tranquilizarte. dijo twilight

bueno, pudo ser peor. dijo rainbow


	8. Chapter 8

yyyyyyyyy. ya quedo. dijo twilight feliz- ¿vez?, no fue tan malo. dijo orgullosa

s-s-si, no fue t-t-tan malo. dijo rainbow dash aguantándose las lagrimas

¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!. exclamo una voz amble

ho-hola flu-fluttershy. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa nerviosa

¿que hicieron?. dijo fluttershy abrazando a los tigres

teníamos que vivir, era la mejor opción. dijo rainbow triste

pero así no, así no, así no. repetía una y otra vez fluttershy con lagrimas en los ojos

flutter. dijo rainbow acercándose a ella

¡NO TE ACERQUES, ERES UN MONSTRUO, ERES UNA ASESINA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES!. dijo fluttershy llorando mientras le gritaba a rainbow

no era mi...rainbow no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ella la interrumpió

¡NO ME HABLES, ELLOS SON SERES VIVOS!. dijo fluttershy aventando cosas y pegandole por accidente a rainbow

¡ESTA ES TU NUEVA VIDA FLUTTERSHY, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE AQUÍ SOLA, MEJOR CÁLLATE Y MATA, YA SEA PERSONAS, ANIMALES, NO IMPORTA, SI NO QUIERES MORIR DE HAMBRE O POR MANOS DE ELLOS, ¿ENTENDISTE?, SI NO LO HACES MORIRÁS POR MIS PROPIAS MANOS!. dijo rainbow gritándole exageradamente a fluttershy y dándole una cachetada muy fuerte, que hasta a rainbow le dolió

Fluttershy se sobo la mejilla y salió corriendo, se podía escuchar su llanto desde lejos, rainbow se sintió culpable, solo se puso sus manos en el rostro mientras caía al suelo y lloraba

yo no queria hacer, yo no queria hacer, yo no queria hacer. repetía rainbow en voz baja

Twilight se acerco a ella ya rainbow solo la miro y regreso a taparse la cara

yo no queria hacerlo twilight. dijo rainbow sin mirar a twilight entre lagrimas

lo se rainbow, pero lo hiciste, recuerda que flutter es muy sensible y con esto que hiciste la torturaste, pero nunca es tarde para pedir disculpas, as lo que tengas que hacer. dijo twilight alejándose junto con soarin

Rainbow entro al barco y en una esquina ella se mesia mientras repetía las mismas palabras y lloraba mas de lo que sería común en ella, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, ella levanto su vista encontrándose con una chica de mirada amable la cual tenía la mejilla roja como las manzanas de applejack, esa chica tenía lagrimas y se veía igual de triste que ella

lo siento mucho fluttershy, yo no quería hacerlo, lo siento, lo siento. dijo rainbow llorando y con sus manos de nuevo en su rostro

no te preocupes, esto sucede casi siempre, pero yo también lo siento, ¿me perdonas?. dijo fluttershy también con lagrimas

claro que si, aunque la que hizo todo mal fui yo, se supone que soy la líder y torturo a mis amigos. dijo rainbow con la cabeza gacha

rainbow, nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores y de esos errores aprendemos. dijo fluttershy con una sonrisa

tienes razón, gracias, gracias, gracias fluttershy. dijo rainbow abrazando a su amiga

por nada. dijo fluttershy correspondiendo al abrazo

ahora ven, tenemos que curarte eso. dijo rainbow señalando la mejilla de fluttershy

¿como?. pregunto curiosa

con un poco de agua y un trapo. dijo feliz rainbow mientras tomaba a fluttershy y la llevaba a su oficina


	9. Chapter 9

Rainbow acomodaba su cama, aun triste por lo que le había hecho a fluttershy, ella tenia su pistola al lado, cuando sintió que algo la tomo del hombro, ella tomo la pistola y dio vuelta apuntando hacia el responsable

wow, wow, tranquila, soy yo. dijo soarin nervioso al ver que rainbow lo apuntaba con la pistola

lo siento. dijo rainbow bajando la pistola

no te preocupes. dijo soarin

¿necesitas algo?. dijo rainbow regresando a su trabajo

no, ¿oye, tienes hermanos?. pregunto soarin curioso

si, se llama scootaloo. dijo rainbow seria

¿aa, donde esta?. dijo soarin sonriente

ellos, ellos la tienen. dijo rainbow parando por un momento su trabajo y mirando hacia su cama

lo siento, yo no quería. dijo soarin arrepentido y mirando hacia otro lado

no te preocupes, no lo sabías. dijo rainbow mirándolo

gracias, pero me temo que no me siento mejor, en verdad lo siento, yo...yo soy un tonto. dijo soarin sentándose en una silla

no te sientas mal, esto tenia que pasar, ella estaba en la escuela, la verdad ella no era hermana carnal. dijo rainbow haciendo que soarin la mirara sorprendido

¿a no?. pregunto soarin confundido

si, ella perdió a sus padres y yo me hice responsable de ella, sus padres eran amigos de los míos, yo la adopte y la trate como mi hermana. dijo rainbow mirando hacia otro lado

lo siento, te prometo que la recuperaras. dijo soarin con una sonrisa

si, eso siempre pienso, pero no se como hacerlo. dijo rainbow triste

yo te ayudare. dijo soarin haciendo que en los ojos de rainbow hubiera esperanza

¿de verdad?. dijo feliz rainbow

si, somos un equipo y no nos dejaremos, yo prometo ayudarte a recuperar a tu hermana. dijo soarin decidido

hay gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. dijo rainbow feliz mientras lo abrazaba

jeje, no te preocupes. dijo soarin también abrazándola

bueno, es hora de dormir. dijo rainbow soltándolo

sip, yo me voy, dulces sueños. dijo saliendo de la oficina

si, tu igual. dijo rainbow regresando a su trabajo

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS:**

Rainbow dormía, ella sintió el sol en su rostro, empezó a abrir sus ojos y se levanto, era el momento de atacar, rainbow preparo a todos para que estuvieran listos, fue cuan vieron el país que tanto estaban buscando, Pony High, era hermoso el lugar, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de que sucedería, twilight paro el barco en en la costa del mar, donde rainbow bajo el ancla y todos bajaron del barco, rainbow miro a su alrededor, miro de nuevo a los tripulantes

bien, ustedes se quedaran a cuidar el barco, ataquen si ven intrusos, rarity, applejack y twilight, vendrán conmigo, los demás se quedaran aquí, bien. dijo rainbow tomando unas armas

rainbow, yo no me quiero quedar aquí, tengo que ir contigo. dijo soarin

bien, si quieres venir toma un arma y vamonos. dijo rainbow metiendo cosas en su mochila, mientras soarin se iba

rainbow, ¿por que no vamos todas?. dijo twilight acercándose a rainbow

si vamos todas, podríamos causar un alboroto, lo que tenemos que hacer es entrar a escondidas, si alguien nos llega a ver, estamos fritos. dijo rainbow

supongo que tienes razón. dijo twilight

Los 5 fueron en busca del gobernador, su camino no fue fácil, ya que muchos policías estaban afuera, caminando, en busca de mas personas para arrestarlos y llevarlos a ese tonto lugar de batalla, solo por sus ridículas palabras " así lograremos la paz", que tontería decían, sin embargo entre los 5 había un largo silencio, rainbow estaba algo nerviosa, esta sería su única oportunidad para terminar con este problema, y lo mas importante, recatar a su hermana y a las de sus amigas, rainbow miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que todos seguían juntos, fue cuando ellos llegaron, la presidencia, lugar donde todos los que ocasionaron el problema trabajaban, rainbow sin pensarlo, entro, no habían muchos, o mas bien ninguno, rainbow camino y justo cuando iba a dar vuelta le salió un policía, ella se espanto y le disparo inmediatamente, luego se acerco twilight junto con los demás, todos miraron al policía tirado, por lo cual se espantaron

¿que paso aquí?. dijo twilight en susurro

me espanto, pensé que me mataría. dijo rainbow al mismo tono que twilight

¿estas loca?, si nos descubren estamos muertos. dijo twilight molesta

si, lo se, pero vamonos antes de que se den cuenta. dijo rainbow continuando

Rainbow se recargaba en una pared para ver a la vuelta si no venia nadie, rainbow se encontraba con unos y sin pensarlo les disparaba, rainbow estaba traumada de matar tantas personas, pero era necesario, fue cuando justo al dar la vuelta algo la golpeo, se desmayo durante unos 10 minutos, ella despertó y vio que estaba amarrada a una silla, ahí entro un señor bigotudo, que al parecer era el gobernante, rainbow lo miro con una cara de odio

¡SUÉLTEME!. grito rainbow mientras intentaba soltarse

¿te quieres ir tan pronto?. dijo el señor con una sonrisa sarcástica

si, de este horrible lugar. dijo rainbow molesta

jaja, ¿no quieres ver a tus amigos?. dijo el señor mientras se abría una puerta y unos policías los empujaban

¡DÉJALOS IR, O SI NO VERAZ!. dijo rainbow con una mirada amenazadora

jaja, pero te perderás de la diversión. dijo haciendo que comenzaran a golpearlos a todos

¡NOOOO, ALTO!. rogaba rainbow

¿con que quieres que sea mucho mas eh?, lastimenlos. dijo el gobernante haciendo que ellos los golpearan mas

¡YA BASTA!. gritaba rainbow mientras se desesperaba al ver a sus amigos ser lastimados

acabemos con esto. dijo haciendo que 4 policías sacaran sus pistolas y apuntaran a las cabezas de los amigos de rainbow

¡NOOOOO!. dijo rainbow, quien se agacho la cabeza al escuchar los balazos

pero no te preocupes, todavía hay mucha diversión, tráiganla. dijo el gobernador haciendo que trajeran una bolsa negra de la cual sacaron el cuerpo de una niña

¡¿QUE HICISTE?!. gritaba rainbow

al parecer no sabía nada de combate. dijo el gobernante entre risas

Sacaron de la bolsa a una niña con cabello de color magenta, ojos morados y piel de color naranja, el mundo se le vino encima, al ver el cadáver de esa pequeña niña, tanto que tenia que vivir, solo se limito a decir

¡SCOOTALOO, SCOOTALOO, SCOOTALOO!. dijo rainbow mientras se enderesaba de la cama, al parecer solo había sido un sueño, seguía la bella luna en el cielo azul

¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!. entró soarin preocupado a su oficina

¿ESTA VIVA?. dijo rainbow aun espantada

¿quien?. pregunto soarin igual de espantado

¡MI HERMANA!. dijo rainbow soltando pequeñas lagrimas y respirando con la boca, algo agitada, mientras apretaba su cabeza

shhh, tranquila, ella esta bien. dijo soarin acercandose a la cama y abrazando a rainbow

lo soñé soarin, lo soñé, soñé que la perdía, y a ustedes también. dijo rainbow llorando en el hombre de soarin

lo se, lo se, pero no es real, ella esta bien y nosotros igual. dijo soarin meciéndose junto con rainbow

esa fue una horrible pesadilla. dijo rainbow

ella estará bien rainbow, solo unos cuantos días mas y ella estará en tus brazos de nuevo, y nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte. dijo soarin tranquilizando a rainbow

lo se, pero esto me esta atormentando. dijo rainbow triste

tranquila, estoy seguro de que ellos no serán tan tontos como para mandar a tu hermana a la guerra. dijo soarin

entonces no tendria sentido que se la llevaran si no la mandaran a la guerra. dijo rainbow mirándolo

bueno, tal vez la tendrán para hacer otras cosas, como limpiar. dijo soarin

nunca lo sabremos si no vamos, mejor vamos a dormir. dijo rainbow

bien. dijo soarin levantándose

espera. dijo rainbow haciendo que se detuviera y la mirara- ¿crees que podrías dormir conmigo esta vez?. dijo rainbow **(DESCUIDEN, NO ARAN NADA, SI LO HICIERAN SERIA ASQUEROSO XD)**

mm claro. dijo soarin yendo a la cama de rainbow

la verdad me dio mucho miedo, por primera vez que algo me da terror. dijo rainbow recorriéndose para que soarin se acostara

tranquila, cuando se sueña estas cosas es muy normal. dijo soarin acomodándose

gracias hermano. dijo rainbow cerrando los ojos

por nada. dijo soarin mirando hacia el techo

**YYYYYYYY, LISTO, SE ACABO EL CAPITULO, HASTA LUEGO**

**O HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ADIÓS**


	10. Chapter 10

Era ya de mañana, las amigas de rainbow ya estaban despiertas, estaban todas reunidas mientras hablaban

mm, estoy algo confundida. dijo twilight

¿que sucede caramelo?. dijo applejack

rainbow ya debería estar despierta. dijo twilight mirando hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina de rainbow

ya sabes como es rainbow twi, ella nunca deja de dormir. dijo applejack sonriente

lo se, pero ella se levanta mas temprano que nosotras. dijo twilight

pues voy a ir a verla. dijo rarity caminando hacia la oficina

ten cuidado, ¿que tal si te ataca?. dijo twilight viendo como se iba rarity

Rarity entro a la oficina y se encontró con una rainbow dormida y a su lado a soarin

wow, sabía que ellos serian pareja. dijo feliz en susurro rarity

Rainbow empezó a despertar, para luego ver a rarity feliz

hola rainbow. dijo rarity contenta

mm, hola. dijo rainbow tallándose los ojos

¿dormiste bien, o mas bien durmieron bien?. dijo rarity entre risas pequeñas

se lo que piensas rarity, pero no somos pareja. aclaro rainbow seriamente

¿entonces por que están durmiendo juntos?. dijo rarity incrédula

por que tuve una pesadilla. dijo rainbow levantándose

aaaaaa. dijo rarity en decepción

jajajaja. reía a carcajadas rainbow

bueno, pero rainbow me gustaria saber que clase de pesadilla tuviste como para dormir al lado de el. dijo rarity apuntando a soarin

es sobre scoot, ya sabes, están en un lugar peligroso. dijo rainbow tomando su traje

rainbow, ella esta bien. aclaro rarity

¿estar bien en un campo de guerra?, lo dudo mucho. dijo rainbow mientras miraba por un segundo a rarity

rainbow, tu y yo sabemos que twilight, y applejack están igual de preocupadas que nosotras. dijo rarity

¿como lo sabes?, ¿ya te llamo?...rainbow iba a continuar pero rarity la interrumpió

no me refería a...rarity no pudo terminar por que rainbow también la callo

¡NO LO SABES!, rarity, ellos están en un campo de batalla. dijo rainbow haciendo que soarin se despertara por el grito de rainbow

¿oigan, que sucede aquí?. dijo soarin confundido, pero ella no lo escucharon

rainbow no pienses lo peor. dijo rarity tratando de calmarla

¡¿QUE NO PIENSE LO PEOR?!, ¿COMO QUIERES QUE NO PIENSE LO PEOR SI MI HERMANA ESTA CON ELLOS?. grito rainbow mientras entraban sus amigas

¿que esta pasando?. pregunto molesta applejack

rainbow, ellas están bien, yo lo se. dijo rarity molesta

¿como estar segura si sabes que tu hermana es mas débil que fluttershy. dijo rainbow mirando a todas

estoy segura que ella es la que esta viva y no la tuya. contesto molesta rarity

¡RARITY!. gritaron todas al oír esas palabras

claro, la mía al menos ya sabía tocar un arma, ¿como va a vencer tu hermana a esas personas, con maquillaje y amor?. dijo rainbow mirando desafiantemente a rarity

¡CHICAS ALTO!. dijo soarin separando a las dos- no jueguen con la muerte, sus hermanas están bien y ninguna es mejor que la otra, ellos tienen a todos los niños en calabozos, ahí ellos no van a la guerra y tampoco a otro lado, ahora discúlpense. dijo soarin serio

lo siento. dijo rainbow algo triste

yo igual, lo siento. dijo rarity también triste

bien, ahora cada una a su labor. dijo soarin

si, twilight es hora de comenzar el viaje de nuevo, fluttershy ve a bajo y trae municiones, pinkie despierta a todo y applejack vigila. dijo rainbow saliendo junto con soarin

mejor que ella vigile. refunfuño applejack

Fluttershy caminaba algo asustada, ya que tenia que entrar a un lugar oscuro, fue cuando sin darse cuenta choco con alguien

hay perdón, no era mi intención. dijo fluttershy preocupada

tranquila, jeje, no paso nada malo. dijo un chico de cabello azul y piel amarilla

¿estas bien?. pregunto algo triste

claro que si, soy flash, ¿cual es su nombre?. pregunto flash con una sonrisa

s-s-soy flu-fluttershy. dijo muy tímida

aaa, tranquila, no te voy a morder. dijo flash sonriente

ya-ya lo se. dijo fluttershy ocultándose debajo de su fleco

bien, fue un gusto conocerte fluttershy, ¿a donde vas?. pregunto curioso

voy al sótano a encontrar unas cosas y traerlas. dijo ella un poquito mas segura

¿quieres que te acompañe?. pregunto flash

mm, bueno. dijo fluttershy feliz, ya que no iría sola

Los dos caminaban mientras platicaban, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del sótano

¿y tu vienes con el jefe soarin verdad?. pregunto contenta

si, pero vengo con amigos, big mac y cheese. dijo flash cargando unas cajas

me parece que big mac es el hermano de applejack. dijo fluttershy

¿applejack?, ¿ella esta aquí?. dijo flash feliz

si, es mi amiga, pero no solo mía, si no de rainbow dash, pinkie pie, twilight y rarity. dijo fluttershy con su tono bajo de voz

¿rarity?, ¿que es muy rara?. dijo flash en tono burlón

jajaja, un poquito. dijo fluttershy

bueno, ahora vamos con tus amigas, ¿lista?. dijo flash

lista. dijo fluttershy feliz

Los dos cargaban las cajas, obviamente flash llevaba mas que fluttershy, ya que el era mas fuerte, pronto llegaron, pero flash por accidente choco con alguien, lo cual causo que se le cayeran las cajas

ups, lo siento mucho. dijo viendo a la persona con la que había chocado

no yo lo siento. dijo rainbow dash

¿están bien?. dijo fluttershy poniendo las cajas en el suelo

si, ¿quien eres y como te llamas?. dijo rainbow mirándolo a los ojos, pero el estaba perdido en su mirada- ¿hola?, te hice una pregunta, ¡OYE!. grito enfadada rainbow

¿que?. dijo flash mirando a todos lados

¿como te llamas?. pregunto rainbow ya con calma

jeje, soy flash sentry. dijo sin apartarle su vista a rainbow

me alegra conocerte, tu jefe es soarin, si lo conozco. dijo rainbow también mirándolo a los ojos

aaaa, ¿chicos?. pregunto fluttershy haciendo que los dos la miraran

así. dijo rainbow ruborizada- bien, lleven estas cajas con rarity, pero por mayor seguridad yo voy con ustedes. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

¡SI!. grito flash de felicidad- es decir, si usted quiere capitana. dijo flash serio

bien, vamos. dijo rainbow caminando

Rainbow les dio paso para que entraran al cuarto donde estaba twilight

oye twilight, ¿como vaz?. pregunto rainbow acercándose a ella

creo que bien. dijo twilight dando vuelta y viendo a flash

hola, tal vez no me conoces, soy flash mucho gusto. dijo flash extendiendo su mano

jejeje, s-s-soy twilight. dijo ella sonrojada

aaa, twilight lamento interrumpir tu momento romántico pero el barco. dijo rainbow señalando al volante

¿cual momento romántico?. pregunto twilight sonrojada

olvídalo. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

hola. se oyó a lo lejos una voz masculina

hola big mac. dijo feliz flash, viendo a un chico de piel roja claro, cabello naranja y ojos de color verde

hola big mac. dijo fluttershy sonrojada

¡FLUTTERSHY!. dijo big mac mientras la abrazaba, causando un sonrojo para ambos

¡HOY ES EL DÍA DE LOS ABRAZOS, YO QUIERO JUGAR!. dijeron al unisono un chico y una chica, la cual era pinkie

¡PINKIE!. gritaron las chicas

¡CHEESE!. gritaron los chicos

¡HOLA!. dijeron al unisono

vaya, hoy nos estamos encontrando a nuevos amigos. dijo rainbow sin darse cuenta de que flash la seguía mirando

¡LO SEEEEE!. grito de emoción pinkie pie

¡HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA!. grito el chico de cabello color café, piel color naranja y ojos verdes llamado cheese

¡SIIIIIIII, YO AYUDO!. dijo pinkie contenta

no habrá ninguna fiesta. dijo rainbow seriamente

¡AAAAAAAAA!. dijeron pinkie y cheese en decepción

ahora, ¿donde esta applejack?. dijo rainbow sin percatarse de que estaba en la puerta

aquí. dijo applejack con una sonrisa

¡APPLEJACK!. grito big mac mientras la abrazaba

¡BIG MAC!. grito applejack abrazándolo

¿que alguien me explique que sucede aquí?. dijo rainbow confundida

el es mi hermano, se fue hace unos meses a otro pueblo cerca del nuestro. dijo applejack feliz

vaya, ¿quien pensaría que me encontraría a mi hermana aquí?. dijo bic mag contento

De pronto se aparece un chico de cabello color café, ojos azules y piel amarilla llamado caramel, el cual hace que applejack mire su llegada en cámara lenta mientras se ve un resplandor alrededor de el, eso hizo que a applekack le brillaran los ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

¡DE NUEVO TU!. grito bic mag al ver a caramel

¿y-y-yo?. dijo carmel nervioso

En ese momento entró soarin, quien al ver a caramel, estallo de ira

oye, no se te ocurra. dijo rainbow dash deteniendo a soarin

pero es que el...dijo viendo que flash estaba alrededor de caramel

déjamelo a mi. dijo rainbow caminando hacia los 2 que estaban molestando a caramel- ¡YA BASTA!. dijo rainbow jalando a bic mag y haciendo que flash la mirara con ojos de enamorado, ante lo cual se sonrojo, causando celos a twilight

jeje, no se en que estaba pensando, tal vez tienes razón. dijo flash sonriendo

tomare eso como un cumplido. dijo rainbow contenta

si, dejen al pobre chico. dijo applejack con una sonrisa

así es, ahora flash y fluttershy debían llevar estas cajas con rarity, con su permiso tengo que llevar a estos dos chicos, y no hagan algo tonto. dijo rainbow llevándose a los dos

Rainbow caminaba seguida por flash y fluttershy, rainbow al final llego con rarity, en una oficina, ahí abrió la puerta y le sonrío a rarity

hola rarity, ellos son flash y creo que a fluttershy ya la conoces. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

jajaja, claro que si, ¿necesitas algo?. dijo rarity feliz

te trajimos estas cajas para que hagas lo que sea con ellas. dijo rainbow dash

mmmm, creo que se lo que puedo hacer con ellas, gracias rainbow. dijo rarity feliz

jejejeje, bien, nos vemos. dijo rainbow

claro que si. dijo rarity viendo las cajas

bien chicos, vayan a divertirse. dijo rainbow viendo a fluttershy irse

oye, crees que, bueno, podría hacer algo mas?. dijo flash sonrojado

jejeje, no creo que ya todo esta listo. dijo rainbow caminando hacia su oficina

bueno, ¿al menos puedo ir contigo?. dijo flash siguiéndola

claro, tal vez encuentre a alguien que limpie el piso. dijo rainbow feliz

Ya en la oficina, flash miraba a rainbow mientras se recargaba en la escoba, en uno de esos momentos solto un suspiro, lo cual rainbow escucho y lo miro

¿te sucede algo?. pregunto rainbow mirándolo

¡¿QUE?!, no, no, no. dijo nervioso al ser descubierto

jejeje, bien. dijo rainbow viendo sus papeles que tenía en la mano

Flash comenzó a barrer, rainbow por accidente tiro agua, lo que causo que flash resbalara y cayera sobre rainbow, lo cual hizo que se dieran un beso en los labios, a la vez flash estaba arrepentido pero también se sentía feliz, ya que rainbow era la chica de sus sueños (por ahora), rainbow estaba molesta, pero poco a poco lo fue disfrutando, los dos cerraron lentamente los ojos y siguieron, flash se separo, mientras los dos se veían a los ojos algo sonrojados

lo siento jefa, no era mi inten... flash no pudo terminar la frase ya que rainbow le dio otro beso

flash se separo no solo por que escucho la puerta abrirse, si no por que escucho un grito del responsable de entrar a la oficina de rainbow, los dos miraron y vieron a twilight ahí sorprendida

¿que están haciendo?. dijo twilight triste

twilight, fue un accidente el resbalo y...y. dijo rainbow intentando de explicarle a twilight

n-n-no importa, aquí están tus documentos, adiós. dijo twilight saliendo rápidamente

escucha flash, eres un buen chico y todo, pero creo que esto no va a funcionar, tal vez hay otra persona que esta enamorada de ti. dijo rainbow viendo hacia la puerta

lo entiendo rainbow. dijo flash algo triste

¿puedo darte algo?. dijo rainbow ante lo cual flash asintió

Rainbow le dio un beso corto en los labios, ella se separo y vio a flash sorprendido, el cual solo soltó una lagrima, por el rechazo de rainbow, el se levanto y rainbow se sentía culpable

¡ESPERA!. dijo rainbow, por lo cual flash la vio

¿si?. pregunto aun desilusionado

podemos hacer que funcione. dijo rainbow con una falsa sonrisa, pero eso hizo que flash se emocionara

Applejack estaba en la parte trasera del barco, viendo el hermoso atardecer, cuando alguien le hablo

¿estas aquí sola?. dijo un chico que estaba recargado de la puerta

hola caramel. dijo applejack feliz

¿que haces aquí?. dijo caramel sentandose al lado de applejack

vine a ver el bello atardecer. dijo applejack

se ve hermoso como tus ojos. dijo feliz

jejeje, gracias. dijo applejack mirándolo

Los dos se quedaron viendo durante unos minutos, mientras lentamente se acercaban...


	12. Chapter 12

Applejack y caramel se acercaban lentamente, ya estaban a 1 centímetro cuando...

hola, espero no estar interrumpiendo algo. dijo rainbow dash feliz como si nada- necesito a applejack. dijo acercándose a los dos

por su puesto, aquí la tienes. dijo caramel algo decepcionado

gracias. dijo rainbow jalándola de la muñeca y haciéndola entrar a una oficina

¿que quieres?. pregunto applejack en llamas

ya llegamos. dijo rainbow alsando una cortina y mostrando a lo lejos la capital del país

bien, ¿que hay que hacer?. dijo applejack tomando su arma

tenemos que esforzarnos por no caer en una trampa, y te tengo una buena noticia. dijo rainbow feliz- encontramos a la abuela smith, hablando con un arbol. dijo rainbow entre risas

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!. dijo applejack mas que feliz- ¿donde esta?. dijo applejack revisando hasta debajo de los papeles

tranquila, pareces pinkie, esta en el centro de reste barco. dijo rainbow acomodando todo de nuevo- esperaba que pudieras ayudarme a...recoger. dijo rainbow viendo que applejack no estaba

Rainbow siguió recogiendo mientras recordaba lo que paso hace unos minutos

**FLASHBACK:**

podemos hacer que funcione. dijo rainbow con una falsa sonrisa

¿enserio?. pregunto flash emocionado

bueno, tal vez. dijo rainbow rascándose la cabeza

siiii. dijo flash

pero, ¿que hay de twilight?. dijo rainbow mientras se sentaba en su silla

¿twilight?, ¿la chica de pelo azul con una franja violeta y rosa?. dijo flash recordando

si, ella. dijo rainbow

¿que hay con ella?. pregunto flash algo interesado, ya que cuando vio a twilight una parte de su ser se enamoro, pero otra estaba enamorado de rainbow

bueno, ella es una chica inteligente y todo eso, pero siempre a estado sola, quiero que hagas algo por mi. dijo rainbow deseando que el aceptara

dime cual es tu deseo y lo are. dijo flash tomando la mano de rainbow

jejejeje, que salgas con ella dos días. dijo rainbow safando su mano de la de flash

lo are, solo por ti. dijo flash caminando a fuera para ver a twilight

solo espero que en estos dos días se enamore de ella. dijo rainbow

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

jejeje, solo espero que todo salga como espero. dijo rainbow

Ella camino y vio a applejack abrazar a su abuela, rainbow sonrió y siguió su camino, entro a su oficina y tomo unas armas, vio que ya se acercaban a su objetivo

¡BIEN, A SUS LUGARES!. dijo rainbow mientras todos obedecían

En poco tiempo llegaron a la playa de Pony high, ahí bajaron el ancla, rainbow iba a salir cuando fluttershy se acerco a ella

cuídate bien. dijo fluttershy algo triste

tu igual amiga. dijo rainbow abrazándola

ten esto. dijo fluttershy enseñándole un regalo

¿que es esto?. dijo rainbow abriéndolo- wow, un arco. dijo feliz

como tu tienes una buena vista, hasta distancia, puedes usarlo. dijo fluttershy

gracias, eres una buena amiga, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a matar personas. dijo rainbow triste

rainbow dash, ¿que es lo que aremos?. pregunto molesta applejack

soarin, twilight, tu, flash, caramel y yo iremos al combate. dijo rainbow entregándole una pistola

¿y por que no lanzar un misil?. opino applejack

no. dijo rainbow fríamente

si no lo hacemos lo perderemos todo. dijo applejack sin dejar de mirarla

y lanzar un misil es señal de que ya ocurrió. dijo rainbow retirándose- además, perderíamos a tu hermana. dijo rainbow parada en la puerta y al terminar siguió su camino

¡SOARIN, CARAMEL, FLASH, TWILIGHT Y APPLEJACK!. dijo rainbow haciendo que todos se reunieran en el centro- iremos nosotros, al entrar a la ciudad no abra nadie, lo cual lo ara mas sencillo, pero no tanto como se lo esperan, hay que guardar precauciones, no se separen, iremos por los callejones, es una buena opción, llegaremos su tonta presidencia y ahí nos encontraremos con guardias en las puertas y ventanas, solo hay una en la cual no hay nadie, ahí yo subiré con una cuerda y entrare, ahí lo amarrare con algo y ustedes subirán, al llegar todos arriba, iremos a buscar a nuestras hermanas, claro, tendremos que matar, pero ojala no, ¿listas y listos?. dijo rainbow seriamente

¡SI!. gritaron todos

bien, entonces vamos. dijo rainbow llevándose a todos

De ahí todos salieron en busca de sus hermanas, su playa no era tan grande, así que fue fácil pasar aquel lugar, se adentraron a la ciudad y ahí se escondían de todos los policías que pasaban, rainbow dash y sus amigos fueron por los callejones, hasta que por fin llegaron a la presidencia, la cual era muy grande, rainbow dash subió y entro por la ventana, ella encontró un mueble y ahí atoro la cuerda, rainbow dash les lanzó el resto y ellos pudieron subir, caminaron por los pasillos y no se encontraban con nadie, lo cual les sorprendió, cuando dieron vuelta, se encontraron con una puerta, la abrieron y vieron a todos los policías en una computadora buscando algo, y en el centro estaban sus hermanas, ¿pero por que solo ellas?, rainbow tomo su arco pero applejack se lo quito

¿que haces?. pregunto rainbow en un tono muy bajo para que no las escucharan

esto es una mala idea, ¿que no piensas en lo que podría pasar?, se darían cuenta y nos atacarían. dijo applejack

bien, ¿tienes una mejor idea?. pregunto rainbow dash

no, pero algo se me ocurrirá. dijo applejack mirando a todos lados

mm, applejack, cuando casi todos se hayan ido, twilight ira a abrir la puerta de la jaula, applejack tu la cubrirás, caramel cerrara todas las puertas, flash y soarin intentaran saber que es toda la información que tienen ahí. dijo rainbow respirando hondo

¿y tu que aras?. pregunto applejack

miren esto. dijo rainbow tomando su arco y saliendo de la puerta

¿que haces?. grito en susurro twilight

¡HEY TODOS USTEDES, ¿TIENEN MIEDO?!. dijo rainbow haciendo que algunos policías se levantaran y la siguieran- ¡AHORA!. les grito rainbow a los demás mientras salia por la otra puerta

Twilight salio mientras applejack les disparaba a los restantes, caramel fue corriendo mientras veía a muchos que le disparaban, pero eran matados por applejack, el cerro la puerta, al darse vuelta vio a todos los policías restantes muertos

bien hecho. dijo caramel

ja, tengo estilo para estas cosas. dijo applejack orgullosa

Twilight se quito un pasador que traía en el pelo y logro abrir el candado de la puerta, ella sonrió y todas las niñas salieron junto con spike

¡TWILIGHT!. grito spike mientras la abrazaba

¡SPIKE!. dij también twilight

¡APPLEJACK!. grito apple bloom

¡HOLA!. dijo applejack abrazándola

¿y rainbow dash?. pregunto scootaloo

ella vendrá pronto. dijo twilight

¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD!. grito flash

¿que pasa?. pregunto applejack

ellos ya saben donde estamos. dijo soarin haciendo que todas se miraran preocupadas

Rainbow dash corría mientras los policías le disparaban, ella se sujeto de una cuerda y se columpio, los policías pasaron y ella cayo atrás de ellos, disparandoles a todos, ella sintio que alguien le disparo, así que grito, ese grito llego hasta donde estaban todas

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito scootaloo

tenemos que verla. dijo applejack

es peligroso applejack. dijo caramel

puede morir. dijo applejack, ante lo cual la miro tristemente, dándole a entender que ya estaba muerta

lo siento, pero ya no hay modo. dijo flash triste

e-e-ella murio. dijo scootaloo con lagrimas

lo siento mucho. dijo twilight

Scootaloo empezó a llorar, mientras sus amigas la consolaban, sin embargo rainbow estaba recargada en la pared viendo a un hombre tirado en el suelo con una flecha, ya que rainbow le disparo justo cuando el lo hizo, rainbow se levanto y camino hacia el lugar donde todos estaban reunidos, mientras gemía de dolor y se apoyaba en la pared

¡DIABLOS, OTRA VEZ ESTA PIERNA!. dijo rainbow molesta

Ella al fin llego, al abrir la puerta ya no encontró a nadie, ella se molesto y se fue de aquel lugar, pero dejo una bomba, ella llego hasta la playa, ya era de noche, y estaba cerrado el barco, así que tubo que dormir a fuera, sin embargo adentro del barco

esto no es posible. dijo rarity llorando

lo se, escuchamos su grito. dijo applejack

alguien tendrá que ser el nuevo líder. dijo twilight

yooooo. dijo applejack

mejor lo decidimos mañana. dijo twilight haciendo que todos se fueran a dormir


	13. Chapter 13

Ya era de día, todos estaban despiertos mientras las chicas hablaban y peleaban

yo lo are, soy muy madura y trabajadora. dijo applejack haciendo que todas se negaran

tu solo quieres tener el poder applejack. dijo rarity dándole la espalda

me lo dicen solo a mi, ¿que hay de rainbow dash?. pregunto applejack

por lo cual rainbow nunca peleo por este deber, fue decisión de fluttershy que ella fuera nuestra líder y rainbow acepto ese trabajo a pesar de que no se sentía la indicada para esto y rainbow dash siempre se esforzó por no presumir y seguir manteniéndonos a todos con vida, no puedes decir nada en su contra. dijo twilight acercándose a applejack amenazadoramente y señalándola

arg, solo quieren salvar su honor, pero rainbow dash esta muerta y yo me postulo como la nueva líder. dijo applejack seria

¿por que tu?. pregunto pinkie

por que yo tengo todo lo necesario para serlo. dijo applejack orgullosa

pero te falta algo, una de las cosas mas importantes, el trabajo en equipo. dijo una chica que salio de la oscuridad, lo cual sorprendió a todas

¡RAINBOW DASH!. gritaron todas y rarity se desmayo

así es. dijo mientras todas corrían a abrazarla menos applejack

¿que?. dijo applejack sorprendida

¿que sucede?, ¿arruine tus planes applejack?. pregunto rainbow dash

¡RAINBOW DAAAAAASH!. grito una niña quien corría con lagrimas

Rainbow dash se incoó y abrazo a la niña, era scootaloo, ella también lloraba, tanto tiempo que había estado soñando que su hermana volviera, al fin se hizo realidad ella alzo la vista y vio a sus amigas felices

bien, vuelvan a su trabajo. dijo haciendo que todas felices se fueran muy rápido a excepción de applejack, quien se fue con cara aburrida y muy lento

Rainbow dash se fue a su oficina, se llevo a apple bloom, sweetie belle y a su querida hermana scootaloo, ahí ella vio a un chico sentado, el cual cuando la vio fue y la abrazo

¡ESTAS BIEN!. grito el chico de alegría

jejeje, si lo estoy soarin. dijo rainbow abrazándolo

oye hermana, ¿cuando me ibas a decir que tenias novio?. pregunto scootaloo inocentemente

no es mi novio scoot, es un amigo. dijo rainbow viéndola con una sonrisa

¿y cuando sera tu novio?. pregunto apple bloom contenta

jejeje, nunca. dijo rainbow nerviosa por la preguntas de las niñas

¿la amas?. pregunto sweetie belle a soarin

jajajaja, bueno si, pero como amiga. dijo soarin haciendo lo posible por no ofender a rainbow y también para no dar a entender otra cosa

mmmm, ¿tu lo amas?. pregunto sweetie belle a rainbow con una libreta en la cual apuntaba lo que decían

si, pero como amigo. dijo rainbow seria

el resultado es...¡SERÁN UNA HERMOSA PAREJA!. grito sweetie belle saltando alrededor de los dos mientras scootaloo les ponía unos corazones de flores en sus cuellos y apple bloom les lanzaba flores

no-no-no, no seremos ninguna pareja. dijo rainbow quitándose el corazón de flores

aaaaaaaa. dijeron todas en decepción

ahora quedense aquí mientras nosotros vamos a ver como trabajan todos ok. dijo abriendo la puerta

ok. dijeron todas tristes

Los dos salieron y en una radio apareció lo que nunca se esperaron

hola rainbow dash. se oía la voz saliendo de la radio lo cual los dejo en shock a todos- seguro me recuerdas, la chica que entro y se llevo a las pequeñas, todo fue parte del plan

¡DE QUE ME HABLAS, ¿CUAL PLAN?!. pregunto rainbow molesta

jajaja, el plan que hice con mis secuaces claro, ahora se donde estas, usamos a tus pequeños angelitos para que entraras a nuestra guarida y así pudiéramos capturarte, pero mis ayudantes son muy torpes y tu muy lista, debí imaginar que tu ganarías, soy el presidente de Pony High, ¿recuerdas al policía que golpeaste?, ¿recuerdas que te quitaste la chamarra cuanto el estaba a punto de atraparte?, ¿recuerdas que el se la quedo?, ¿olvidaste que tu chamarra tenia tu nombre?, todo fue parte del plan, antes decidí dejar las cosas así, ya que eras solo una chica, una bebe comparada conmigo, pero luego te vengaste y mataste a mis hombres, luego dejaste una bomba en mi oficina, bum, bum, eso se escuchó cuando salí con las personas sobrevivientes, mi guarida destruida, las casas, edificios, todos destruidos solo por tu culpa, así que as desatado mi ira señorita rainbow y solo por ti tus amigos están en peligro y lo mejor de todo es que pronto tu seras el objetivo

¡ERES ALGO DETESTABLE!. grito rainbow mientras tomaba la radio y la agitaba

jajajaja, no tu lo eres, quieres una pista, 20 minutos, el tiempo corre, pasan los segundos y se convierten en minutos, bum y bum, pronto estarás bajo el mar. dijo esto y la radio se apago

¿a que se refería?. pregunto fluttershy asustada

20 minutos, el tiempo corre, pasan los segundos y se convierten en minutos, bum y bum pronto estarás bajo el mar. repetía rainbow en voz baja buscando en todos los lugares hasta que supo que era- ¡UNA BOMBA!. grito rainbow

¿que?. preguntaron todo

¡SI, UNA BOMBA, HAY 20 MINUTOS, PASAN LOS SEGUNDOS, RÁPIDO TOMEN UN BOTE Y SALGAN DE AQUÍ!. grito rainbow desatando unos botes

Todos hacían lo que rainbow les pedía y muchos salían y remaban a las islas

rainbow, e contando y uno de nosotros ya no cabe. dijo twilight preocupada

yo me quedare. dijo rainbow decidida

¿ESTAS LOCA?, morirás. dijo twilight exaltada

no te preocupes twilight estaré bien, quiero que protejas a todos y en especial a las niñas y a spike, si no vuelvo que applejack sea la nueva líder. dijo rainbow mientras twilight gritaba que no

¡NO RAINBOW, NO!. dijo con lagrimas

vete. dijo rainbow haciendo que flash volviera por twilight

siempre estarás en mi corazón. dijo flash triste

y tu en el mio. dijo rainbow haciendo que el se llevara a twilight

¡RAINBOW NOOOOOO!. decía twilight mientras intentaba soltarse

¡HERMANAAAAA!. gritaba scootaloo quien ya se iba en el bote de applejack, rarity y otras personas mas

¡SIEMPRE TE QUISE!. grito rainbow desde lejos, rainbow tomo un salvavidas y se aventó al agua

Rainbow empezó a nadar, hasta que exploto el barco, lo cual provoco grandes olas las cuales cubrieron a rainbow y la llevaron hasta abajo, sin embarco scootaloo y twilight estaban como locas

¡RAINBOW DAAAAAAASH!. gritaron las dos intentando bajar del barco

ella esta bien. dijo flash intentando consolarla

shhh, descuida. dijo soarin abrazándola, quien también lloraba


	14. Chapter 14

Poco a poco todos llegaron a la isla, mientras twilight y scootaloo lloraban debajo de un árbol

esto esta empeorando, tenemos que regresar. dijo soarin

hermano, ella se quedo en el barco, ¿para que ir si ya no... dijo siendo interrumpido

cuando estábamos en la presidencia pensábamos que ya no estaba viva y ¿que paso?, regreso. dijo soarin

pero eso fue diferente, ahora hasta la explocion lo dice todo. dijo caramel

pues yo iré, quieran o no. dijo soarin yendo a un bote

yo iré. grito scootaloo

y yo. dijo twilight

no me quiero aburrir y no quiero pensar que le paso algo, yo también voy. dijo pinkie pie

aunque me tenga que ensuciar y tocar esa horrible agua, iré. dijo rarity

yo voy para darme cuenta si raibow esta bien y si no, yo seré su líder. dijo applejack feliz

yo voy para ver que este bien. dijo fluttershy

Todos se fueron en busca de rainbow dash, aunque applejack estaba contenta por que sabía que no viviría

CON RAINBOW DASH:

Rainbow subió a la superficie y tomo mucho aire, intento relajarse, y empezó a nadar, vio que estaba muy cerca de otra isla, así que nado hacia aya, ahí ella se relajo, era una isla como otra, fue cuando ella sintió que algo la golpeo, dio la vuelta y vio a un mono ahí riéndose

¡OYE TU!. grito rainbow molesta pero el mono le lanzó un coco- ¡HASTA AQUÍ, VEN ACÁ!. grito rainbow corriendo para alcanzar al mono

Rainbow corría mientras el mono le lanzaba plátanos, ella agarro un mango y se lo lanzó pero para su mala suerte a la hora de lanzarselo ella se resbalo con el lodo y se callo, y lanzó muy mal el plátano y no le dio al mono, el se empezó a reír a carcajadas

¡PRONTO DEJARAS DE REÍR!. dijo rainbow en el suelo

De pronto recibió el golpe de una nuez en su cabeza, lo cual la enfureció y persiguió al mono en círculos, ella después de un rato salio corriendo por que la perseguía un tigre, ella salio de la isla y se sentó al lado de la costa, cuando llega una ola pequeña la cual le cayo encima y la empapo, ella miro hacia trás y el mono seguía riéndose, ella gruño y empezó a llover, lo cual provoco que solo gruñera

claro, sigue riendo. dijo rainbow molesta viendo al mono

Fue cual callo un rallo y electrocuto al mono, lo cual hizo que rainbow se riera a carcajadas, ella miro hacia enfrente y vio que se acercaba un bote, ella se levanto e hizo señas, pero le cayo un rayo lo cual provoco que saliera humo, lo que llamo la atención de los chicos, el mono se reía y rainbow le lanzó un plátano, el mono le lanzó una nuez y así empezó la batalla del mono vs la humana, rainbow siempre se resbalaba y el mono siempre se caía del árbol

¡HAY YA ME CANSASTE!. grito rainbow pero alguien le hablo

¡RAINBOOOOW!. grito scootaloo, twilight y pinkie, quienes corrieron para abrazarla

Rainbow hizo lo mismo pero se cayo al suelo por la culpa de sus agujetas y el mono se tiro al suelo de la risa

¿rainbow estas bien?. pregunto rarity preocupada

si, ese mono me tiene harta. dijo rainbow viéndolo

¡UN MONO!. grito fluttershy observándolo

como sea, cof, cof, cof, a-a-achuuu. dijo rainbow quien al parecer estaba enferma- fabuloso. dijo rainbow molesta

tengo medicinas para ti, ven. dijo rarity

Todas se subieron al bote, sin embargo soarin hablaba con rainbow dash

vaya, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido, ¿pero como?. dijo soarin impresionado

me arroje al mar con un salvavidas y después nade, pero las olas me alcanzaron y me hundieron, luego tuve que nadar y nadar para llegar aquí, donde me encontraron. dijo rainbow

vaya, enserio si que tienes mucha fuerza como para aguantar todo esto. dijo soarin

lo se, luego tuve que pelear contra un mono. dijo rainbow con los ojos entrecerrados

jajajaja, ¿enserio?. dijo soarin riendo

si, pero no le cuentes a nadie. dijo rainbow feliz

no lo are. dijo soarin

Ya llegando a la isla donde estaban todos, fueron a ver a dash, ahí les contaban cosas, y le hacían preguntas, rainbow estaba feliz, mientras applejack pateaba todas las cosas y se acerco a rainbow

¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!. grito applejack

¿de que estas hablando?. pregunto rainbow confundida

¡AHORA QUIEREN MATARNOS A TODOS, NO TENEMOS EN QUE IRNOS, QUE COMER Y ARMAS PARA DEFENDERNOS!. dijo applejack molesta

ten fe applejack, aremos otro barco. dijo rainbow

¡UN BARCO YA NO, MIRA LO QUE NOS PASO, PODEMOS CORRER EL MISMO RIESGO!. dijo applejack

en eso tienes razón, pero lo aremos. dijo rainbow seria

nos puede pasar lo mismo. dijo applejack

entonces atacaremos de una vez. dijo rainbow seria

sabes que, yo ya no. dijo applejack molesta

entonces recuerda applejack, aya esta la madera y ahí las herramientas, cuando quieras puedes irte. dijo rainbow alejándose de applejack

lo are con mi familia. dijo applejack

de una vez te aviso applejack, tu puedes irte, pero si te vas con tu familia, solo sobrevivirán ellos, por que no dudare en dispararte a ti primero, no quiero que te vayas al hoyo y te los lleves contigo, ¿entendido?. dijo rainbow molesta

¡TU ERES UNA CHICA MALA, NADIE TE QUIERE, ERES LA PEOR LÍDER DEL MUNDO, TU NOS MATARAS A TODOS!. dijo applejack haciendo que todos las miraran- ¡NO MERECES SER LA LÍDER, COMETES MUCHOS ERRORES, TU LLAMAS A LA MUERTE!. dijo applejack

Rainbow se dio vuelta y camino hacia applejack, rainbow sin dudarlo le dio una cachetada muy fuerte, tanto que hasta tiro a applejack

yo ya te advertí, te puedes ir cuando quieras pero no te puedes llevar a nadie mas, piénsalo, o estas con tu familia o te vas. dijo rainbow mientras seguía su camino, no se sentía arrepentida

Applejack solo se sobo su mejilla, mientras algunos de los hombres ayudaban a pararla, mientras applejack se quedo impactada y espantada por lo que rainbow le hizo y le dijo


	15. Chapter 15

no me arrepiento de nada. dijo rainbow seria

pero rainbow, la golpeaste. dijo soarin

escúchame con mucha atención, ella se lo merecía, además hay que hablarle con pantalones para que se vaya calmando. dijo rainbow

lo se, pero aun así debes disculparte. dijo soarin

no soarin, mira ella pensara lo que quiere hacer y lo que no, así que permitiré lo que quiera. dijo rainbow recogiendo unas cosas

¿la dejaras ir, si eso es lo que ella decide?. dijo soarin sorprendido

claro que si, es su decisión. dijo rainbow

no...lo...puedo...creer. dijo soarin

para que quiero a una chica que se queje todo el tiempo. dijo rainbow molesta

si, pero siempre sera tu amiga. dijo soarin acercándose a ella

bien, la iré a ver y me disculpare. dijo rainbow rendida

Ella fue en busca de applejack, y la encontró con caramel, lo dos tomados de la mano, rainbow hizo una mueca de asco y camino hacia applejack, la tomo del brazo y la trajo rápidamente a donde estaban todos

¿que quieres?. pregunto applejack

¿es enserio applejack?, no estamos para el romance ahora. dijo rainbow molesta

¿me lo dices tu, quien esta enamorada de ese soarin. dijo applejack haciendo que rainbow se sonrojara, solo que ella se oculto detrás de su fleco

el amor es para los niños applejack y te estas comportando como uno. dijo rainbow seria

eso no me interesa. dijo applejack desafiando a rainbow

vuelve a tu trabajo. dijo rainbow alejándose

¿y si no que?. dijo applejack haciendo que rainbow la mirara

te mueres y de paso ocasionas que nosotros también. dijo rainbow seriamente

pues no pienso seguir tus reglas. dijo applejack seria

entonces como ya te había dicho, hay madera y herramientas aquí. dijo rainbow sin siquiera mirarla

pues sabes que, creo que mejor si, es la mejor opción, no te soporto. dijo applejack

pues créeme que tu no eres la excepción. dijo rainbow seria

ya me arte de ti, me largo, no necesito de alguien como tu, eres algo horrible, yo seria mejor líder que tu. dijo applejack

Ante esto rainbow dash saco su arma y apunto hacia applejack, lo cual hizo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos

¡DISPARA!. gritaba applejack

ese no es el punto. dijo rainbow

¡QUE DISPARES!. gritaba applejack

estamos haciendo un escándalo applejack, así que escúchame, quiero que agarres uno de los botes y te vayas. dijo rainbow seriamente

pero. dijo applejack

applejack, tu y yo sabemos que si me atrevo a disparar, mas te vale que salgas de aquí ahora. dijo rainbow sin dejar de apuntarle

¡NO TE ATREVES!. dijo applejack desafiándola

yo te lo advertí. dijo rainbow dash disparandole en la pierna

¡AUUUUUCH!. grito applejack de dolor

Todos estaban espantados al ver lo que rainbow hizo

rarity, ayuda a applejack, por lo mucho debe de estar bien para mañana y ayudala a empacar cosas para su viaje. dijo rainbow retirándose

esta bien. dijo rarity acercándose a applejack

¿que fue eso?. pregunto soarin espantado

si se revela, se va. dijo rainbow seria

Después de unos minutos applejack estaba con rarity

llegaste lejos apple, tu orgullo pudo mas. dijo rarity molesta

estoy harta de rainbow. dijo applejack

si, pero ahora no tienes nada. dijo rarity

eso no importa, ahora seré libre. dijo applejack feliz

te extrañare. dijo rarity con tristeza

yo igual, ahora debo empacar

CON RAINBOW DASH

ella se ira y volverá, yo lo se soarin. dijo ella aburrida de lo que le decía soarin

ya no te molestare mas, si eso crees que fue lo mejor, esta bien. dijo triste

**NO TENIA MUCHA IMAGINACIÓN, ASÍ QUE ESTO FUE LO QUE ME SALIO**

**ABURRIDO, LO SE, PERO NO IMPORTA, ME TOMARE UNAS HORAS DE VACACIONES **

**CUIDENSE BY Y BLA BLA**


	16. Chapter 16

**NO TENGO NADA MEJOR QUE HACER, ASÍ QUE VAMOS AL CAP**

applejack, que te vaya bien. dijo rainbow

si, y que a ustedes les vaya mal. dijo applejack subiéndose al bote y retirándose

eso si que fue doloroso. dijo fluttershy

na, te olvidaras de ella en dos días. dijo rainbow con un garrote

¿que aras?. pregunto rarity

cortar madera, tengo que hacer un nuevo barco para largarnos de aquí. dijo rainbow

Pronto muchos ya estaban trabajando, rainbow estaba sorprendida, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que rainbow se sentía triste al hacerle eso a applejack, ella miro hacia atrás y vio a twilight triste

¿que te sucede?. pregunto rainbow triste

bueno, yo quería lo mejor para mi hermano spike, pero ahora el va a pelear y me siento mal, luego vamos en un barco que puede explotar y esas cosas. dijo twilight triste

lo se, ¿sabes que?, aquí viviremos. dijo rainbow feliz

¿que cosa?. dijo twilight sorprendida

aquí viviremos. dijo rainbow feliz- voy a ir a investigar, tal vez encuentre algo. dijo feliz

Después de 2 minutos de caminar, detrás de ella venían twilight, rarity, pinkie y soarin

les dije que se quedaran. dijo rainbow

ups, no lo oímos. dijo rarity

ya ni modo, vamos. dijo rainbow caminando

Después de unos minutos se encontraron con una casa, parecía estar en buen estado, al entrar en ella, les sorprendió ver que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, ellas subieron al segundo piso, ahí vieron una cama y sus muebles, rainbow abrió todos los cajones y vio un disco, lo tomo y fue a la planta baja y en el dvd lo puso, al parecer era toda la explicación sobre como el país de Pony High se unió al de rainbow, luego de como Equestria Hatan se unió también al de rainbow, pero hablaba sobre algo que planeaba Pony High, al final aparece que tenían que ocultar el disco y que cayera en manos de Pony High, rainbow guardo el disco al ver que sus amigos bajaban

¿que estabas viendo?. pregunto rarity

nada importante. dijo rainbow

bueno, no encontramos nada. dijo twilight

bien, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. dijo rainbow

Todas salieron y se fueron, rainbow solo estaba preocupada y pensando sobre lo que tendría que hacer para proteger el disco, aun así ella lo aria y no decepcionaría a nadie

**BUENO, ES MUY CORTO POR QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE **

**YA SE DESARROLLARA MAS, BUENO BY**


	17. Chapter 17: adiós

**HOLA AMIGOS, BUENO, ¿POR DONDE EMPIEZO?, VOY A DEJAR FANFICTION, LA VERDAD ME DUELE MUCHO ESTA DECISIÓN, PERO ASÍ ES, DEJARE FANFICTION POR UN TIEMPO, MIS PAPAS TIENEN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, ASÍ QUE ELLOS DECIDIERON QUITAR EL INTERNET, A MI ME COSTO MUCHO ACEPTARLO ASÍ QUE YA NO PODRE SUBIR MIS HISTORIAS, PUEDE QUE SIGA SUBIENDO MIS CAP, PERO TENDRÍAN QUE SER DE VEZ EN CUANDO Y TAL VEZ UN POCO CORTOS, TENGO HASTA MAÑANA PARA TERMINAR MI HISTORIA "NUEVA VIDA, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS: EG", ASÍ QUE ME APRESURARE, YA QUE NO ME GUSTARÍA DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO, A PARTIR DEL MIERCOLES NO ESPEREN NINGUNA HISTORIA MÍA, Y TAL VEZ ESE DÍA LLEGUE A SUBIR UN CAPITULO, PERO LO VEO MUY IMPOSIBLE, MIS PAPAS ESTÁN MUY PRESIONADOS, ASÍ QUE YO TAMBIÉN LOS VOY A APOYAR, ARE LO POSIBLE PARA IR AL INTERNET PARA SUBIR LOS CAP, ESTO SE ME HACE INJUSTO, YA QUE TENIA MUCHAS IDEAS PARA NUEVOS FICS, PERO BUENO.**

**ENSERIO LO SIENTO MUCHO, Y ES UN 99 POR CIENTO QUE YA NO SUBA FICS (LO SE, ES DEMASIADO) Y UN 1 POR CIENTO QUE SI, YA QUE MI MAMA TIENE UNA TIENDA Y ME PIDE QUE VAYA A AYUDARLA, Y SIEMPRE ES DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA, POR ESA RAZÓN NO SUBO TODOS LOS DÍAS MIS CAPÍTULOS, Y SIEMPRE LO HACIA LOS FINES DE SEMANA, PERO AHORA LOS SABADOS MI MAMA EMPEZARA A HABLARME QUE VAYA CON ELLA DESDE TEMPRANO, LOS DOMINGOS NO ABREN EL INTERNET, ¡AHORA QUE PUEDO HACEEEER!, ME DEJAN MUCHA TAREA, ASÍ QUE PARA NO MENTIRLES LES DEJARE UN TAL VEZ, MIS PAPAS DICEN QUE PEDIRÁN DE NUEVO EL INTERNET EN UNOS MESES, ME DICEN QUE HASTA NOVIEMBRE O AL OTRO AÑO :(, LO CUAL ES DEMASIADO YA QUE APENAS ES FEBRERO, ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ NO VUELVA, O TAL VEZ SI.**

**1: SUPONGO QUE ESTE ES EL ADIÓS, ME DESPIDO DESDE AHORITA, YA QUE NO SE SI VOLVERÉ **

**2: FUERON MUY BUENOS CONMIGO **

**3: SEAN FELICES, LOS EXTRAÑARE **

**4: LEERÉ SUS HISTORIAS**

**5: GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**6: SIEMPRE SERÁN PARTE DE MI CORAZÓN**

**7: ME HICIERON PASAR MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES **

**8: ESTARÉ CONECTADA A FACEBOOK, PERO EN POCO TIEMPO, YA QUE NO ES MI INTERNET Y AQUÍ SI ME COBRAN **

**9: LOS VEO EN UNOS MESES O AL OTRO AÑO (¡DEMASIADOOOOO!)**

**10: GRACIAS POR ESOS MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES **

**11: GRACIAS, GRACIAS**

**NOTA: GRACIAS A MRBRONY25, ADAGIO 5682, MUSA Y FLUTTERSHY, TWISHY 2521, BRONY1218, 789, FAFYDASHIE, PEGASISTER DEL ALMA, PONY1000TON, SrRUBIK, NEKDERP, DARKBLACK25, DIOSETGAMES, SONATA.90, TWILIGHT SENTRY12, Y A SILLYMAX756 POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, LOS QUIERO**

**GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A AMIGOS COMO PEGASISTER DEL CORAZÓN, PRINCESARAINBOWDASH, DASHIE120, A CELESTE REYES, (NO SE COMO ESTA EN FANFICTION), A FABIANA Y A LESLIETENDO Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS**

**BUENO...ADIÓS...CUÍDENSE...SU AMIGA POR SIEMPRE, PRINCESA RAINBOW **

**ADIÓS :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**4 MESES DESPUÉS**

Era un bello día, en esa isla en la que antes nuestras chicas favoritas habían dejado ir a una de ellas, pero aun así vivian felices, pero solo una no, nuestra protagonista de cabellos arco iris, la cual aun se sentía culpable de haber abandonado a su amiga, haberla lastimado con esa horrible pistola, haberla corrido de aquella pequeña isla, pero aun así fingía estar bien, ese mismo día rainbow se levanto mas temprano que los demás, ella tenia que vigilar, mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un pequeño disco en el cual hace 4 meses se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaba ese tonto gobernante, pero ya no tenia que pensar en eso, enseguida ella tomo un lindo caracol de mar que encontró hace un segundo, ella se lo guardo mientras un pequeño flashback pasaba por su mente

**FLASHBACK:**

Era un día soleado, rainbow dash era una niña y estaba con su familia en una playa, ahí se encontraba con una de sus mejores amigas, que tal vez eran muy competitivas, pero lograban reconciliarse fácilmente, rainbow dash se fue a nadar un rato, salio del agua y vio algo brillante a lo lejos, corrió a ver que era, y al fin cuando llego, era un caracol de mar, era muy bello, rainbow lo tomo y lo coloco en su oreja, se oía un ruido extraño, como de olas de mar, ella sonrió y llamo a su amiga

¡APPLEJACK, VEN!. grito rainbow

por mis manzanas, ¿que pasa?. pregunto una chica con voz campesina, quien siempre traía un sombreo café

encontré esto. dijo rainbow mostrando el caracol de mar

vaya, es muy bello. dijo viéndolo detenidamente

quiero que lo tengas. dijo rainbow tomando la mano de applejack y poniéndole el caracol de mar en la mano

muchas gracias amiga, pero ¿por que?. pregunto applejack mirándola confundida

para que recuerdes que siempre seremos amigas, no importa que y que siempre nos apoyaremos una a la otra. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

gracias rainbow, esta sera una promesa...dijo applejack esperando a que rainbow terminara la frase

que nunca se olvidara. dijo rainbow feliz, mientras la abrazaba

prometo que cumpliré esta promesa. dijo applejack

y yo te lo prometo. dijo rainbow

yo quiero que tomes esto. dijo applejack dándole una foto

una foto de nosotras dos, gracias. dijo rainbow abrazándola

una foto para que recuerdes que fuimos muy buenas amigas y que estaré cuando mas lo necesites, nunca lo olvides, yo nunca estar en contra tuya. dijo applejack con unas pequeñas lagrimas

y yo prometo nunca lastimarte. dijo rainbow igual con lagrimas

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

¡APPLEJACK!, ¿que paso con tus promesas, que paso con nuestra amistad?, ¿por que rompí mi promesa?. dijo rainbow llorando

Rainbow sacó su foto, la cual siempre estaba en su bolsillo, era la foto que le dio applejack, ella estaba triste, y luego le dio la vuelta a la foto, ahí habían palabras, las cuales decían "este es un recuerdo de nuestra promesa rainbow, nunca estaré en contra tuya y tu nunca me lastimaras, se que lo cumpliremos, te quiero amiga y eso nunca lo olvides", estas palabras hicieron sentir mucho peor a rainbow

applejack, ¿donde estas?. dijo rainbow triste mirando la foto, hasta que

¡RAINBOW, BUENOS DÍAS!. dijo pinkie pie feliz

¡AAAAA!. grito rainbow, ya que pinkie la espanto

ups, lo siento, ¿que es eso?. dijo pinkie intentando quitarle la foto a rainbow

buenos días pinkie, y eso no es nada. dijo rainbow con su mano en la frente de pinkie para que ella no alcanzara la foto

parecen niñaas peleando así. dijo twilight en burla

buenos días twi. dijo rainbow aun con su mano en la frente de pinkie

no es que este del lado de pinkie, pero tomare esto. dijo twilight quitandole la foto

pff, claro, debí cuidarme también de ti. dijo rainbow molesta

¡SIII!, quiero ver. dijo pinkie saltando hacia el lado de twilight

a no, no lo aran. dijo rainbow levantándose y persiguiendo a twilight

¡PINKIE!. grito twilight lanzandole la foto a pinkie

esto no me puede pasar a mi. dijo rainbow ahora persiguiendo a pinkie

Rarity salio y al verlas pelear, se sentó en una roca y empezó a maquillarse

oye rarity, no me valdría mal un poco de ayuda. dijo rainbow quien ahora perseguía a twilight

o no, no, no querida, perdería mis modales si juego a perseguir a todas ustedes solo por lo que sea eso que trae en la mano pinkie. dijo rarity pintándose las uñas

o vamos. dijo rainbow molesta de tanto perseguirlas

lo siento querida, juega con fluttershy. dijo rarity señalando a la chica tímida quien solo lo negó con la cabeza y mostró su rostro de terror

ash. gruño rainbow quien se aventó hacia pinkie y le quito la foto

¿vez?, pudiste sola. dijo rarity

si, por suerte. dijo rainbow molesta

pero enserio rainbow, ¿que traes ahí?. pregunto pinkie muy curiosa

es una foto de una amiga. dijo rainbow triste

¿la conocemos?. pregunto twilight

si, la conocen. dijo rainbow mirando hacia donde estaba saliendo el sol, osea mirando hacia el mar

quiero verla. dijo pinkie quitandole la foto

¡PINKIE!, bueno ya para que. dijo rainbow de mala gana

rainbow, e-e-es a-a-applejack. dijo pinkie haciendo que todas fueran a ver la foto

¿por que tienes esto?. pegunto twilight

jejeje, tal vez por una promesa. dijo rainbow triste

¿la extrañas?. pregunto rarity con su tono sorprensivo

ella fue con la que mas tiempo pase y con la que mas encaje en los gustos, simplemente fue una gran amiga, así como lo son ustedes. dijo rainbow

lo siento mucho. dijo pinkie arrepentida

na, tenia que desahogarme con alguien. dijo rainbow feliz

es muy bello lo que as hecho por todas rainbow. dijo fluttershy

gracias. dijo rainbow- vamos a la casa que encontramos. dijo rainbow mientras todas asentían


	19. Chapter 19

¿rainbow?. dijo twilight acercándose a rainbow

¿si, que sucede?. dijo rainbow mirándola

¿por que traes ese caracol de mar?. pregunto twilight

jejeje, debí haber olvidado dejarlo. dijo rainbow

entiendo, ¿crees que applejack esta bien?. pregunto twilight de nuevo

espero que si. dijo rainbow

ash, ya dejen de hablar de eso, solo hacen que se sienta peor. dijo rarity molesta

Todas llegaron a la casa, rarity casi desmayándose, fluttershy arriba de gorila, twilight echándose aire y pinkie saltando, mientras rainbow sentada en la casa esperándolas

vaya, en toda mi vida nunca vi algo tan lento. dijo rainbow molesta

estuvo largo el camino. dijo rarity

llevamos 5 minutos caminando. dijo rainbow con los ojos entrecerrados

jejeje, es mucho ¿no?. dijo rarity nerviosa

como sea, vamos arriba, yo dejare esto aquí. dijo rainbow dejando el disco en la mesa

Después de que las chicas subieran, todas escucharon un ruido extraño, bajaron y vieron a unas personas, las cuales tomaron el disco, y se fueron, rainbow los persiguió, detrás de ella venían sus amigas, hasta que llegaron a una esquina y vieron 3 caminos

¿a donde se fueron rainbow?. pregunto pinkie mirándola

si lo supiera no estaría aquí parada viendo hacia todos lados. dijo rainbow irritada

oooo, ups. dijo pinkie avergonzada

no lo puedo creer, esto es malo, muy malo. decía rainbow

¿que tenia de especial un simple disco?. pregunto rarity como si nada

ese disco era muy importante. dijo rainbow

Ella les contó lo que contenía el disco, por lo cual todas cambiaron sus rostros sin importancia a unos preocupados

¿como se te ocurre hacer eso?. regaño twilight a rainbow

al parecer alguien quería ese disco. dijo rainbow

¡SEÑORA!. grito un chico llamando la atención de todas

¿que te sucede?. pregunto rainbow

vino una nueva líder, dice que quiere hablar con usted. dijo el chico

¿conmigo?. dijo rainbow mientras el chico asentía- vamos. dijo rainbow caminando hacia aya

mucho gusto líder. dijo una chica, la cual era la líder de un barco que estaba en el mar y además tenia unos hombres protegiéndola atrás de ella

¡APPLEJACK!. gritaron todas al verla

jeje, me recuerdas verdad rainbow, me preguntaba si ¿buscabas esto?. dijo applejack burlonamente mostrando el disco

tu fuiste. dijo rainbow sorprendida

claro, es muy importante para ti y quería saber que era. dijo feliz

eres despreciable. dijo rainbow molesta

o, ¿yo?. dijo applejack haciéndose la inocente

¿por que?. dijo rainbow

¿por que?, esta es una pregunta rara, tu sabes que me corriste de aquí. dijo applejack

yo nunca te corrí, tu así lo quisiste. dijo rainbow

claro, solo vine a decir que as mejorado todo, ahora debo admitir que si eras una buena líder. dijo applejack observando todo

¿que es lo que quieres?. dijo rainbow molesta

unirme a ti claro. dijo applejack

claro, no me toleraste cuando estabas aquí y supongo que no lo aras ahora. dijo rainbow

jeje, solo vine por que tu y yo queremos una cosa igual. dijo applejack seria

¿así cual?. pregunto rainbow

venganza. dijo applejack convenciendo a rainbow

bien. dijo rainbow de mala gana- nos uniremos

fabuloso. dijo applejack

Rainbow dash fingía estar normal, pero en su interior estaba feliz por que su amiga había vuelto, applejack la metió a su barco

bien rainbow, esta es mi oficina, pero ahora sera también tuya, así que tendremos que aguantar el odio. dijo applejack

si, aguantarlo. suspiro rainbow

ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a ver a alguien. dijo applejack saliendo

entonces si esta viva. dijo rainbow feliz

**TADAAAA, SI VOLVIÓ APPLEJACK**

**COMO SEA, EL EL PRÓXIMO CAP**

**YA ABRA MAS GUERRA **

**MAS ME VALE TERMINARLO HOY**

**YA FUERON A DAR DE BAJA EL INTERNET**

**BUENO, ADIÓS **


	20. Chapter 20

Rainbow dash veía por la ventana del barco, cuando alguien le toco el hombro

me esperaba que me golpearas al instante. dijo applejack

tu sabes por que lo hice. dijo rainbow seria

ja, claro, solo te lavas las manos conmigo. dijo applejack

yo nunca te dije que te rebelaras. dijo rainbow molesta

y yo nunca te dije que si me iría. dijo applejack

no fue mi culpa que te molestaras, todo el tiempo estuviste quejándote. dijo rainbow

como no hacerlo, nos metías en problemas. dijo applejack

claro, pero al menos en vez de quejarte debiste haber ayudado. dijo rainbow mas molesta de lo normal

claro, ¡TU SOLO HICISTE QUE NOS INTENTARAN MATAR!. dijo applejack peleando con rainbow

si, eso ya lo se, pero, pero...¿ya no somos amigas?. pregunto rainbow cerrando sus ojos

con todo lo que paso, creo que no. dijo applejack igual de triste

¿que ya olvidaste esto?. pregunto rainbow mostrandole la foto

¿aun la tienes?. dijo applejack triste

crees que me olvidaría de ese día, ¿que paso con nuestras promesas?, ¿ya no valen nada para ti?. pregunto rainbow con dificultad de hablar por las ganas de llorar

¿tu igual te acordaste de eso?. pregunto applejack con una pequeña lagrima

¿a que te refieres con "tu también"?. dijo rainbow

Applejack se quedo en shock, recordando todo lo que hizo hace ya 4 meses

**FLASHBACK:**

Applejack estaba en el bote remando, ella descanso un momento mientras se acordaba de lo que le dijo a rainbow cuando eran pequeñas, ella solo saco un pequeño caracol de mar, ella saco pequeñas lagrimas y recordó sus promesas, pero de pronto choca con un barco.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

nunca olvide mi promesa, por esa razón volví. dijo applejack triste

pero no es tarde. dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

¿enserio?. dijo applejack feliz

¿applejack me perdonas?. pregunto rainbow feliz

creo que yo soy la que debería disculparme. dijo applejack- si te perdono rainbow ¿y tu a mi?. dijo applejack

seria tonta si digo que no. dijo rainbow mientras las dos se abrazaban

¡SIIII!, lo sabía. dijo pinki saliendo detrás del escritorio

¡PINKIE!. gritaron las dos sorprendidas

¡PINKIE!. gritaron las demás saliendo del mismo escondite

¡CHICAS!. gritaron applejack y rainbow

hola. dijo fluttershy nerviosa

¿que sucede aquí?. dijo rainbow

todas pensamos que volverían a ser amigas así que fácilmente las venimos a ver. dijo pinkie feliz

recuerdame golpearla. le dijo rainbow a applejack

lo are. dijo applejack también molesta

jejeje, no sean malas. dijo pinkie

De pronto se escucho una bomba, y todas cayeron al suelo, rainbow se levanto y fue a ver todo, ahí se dio cuenta de que era el tonto gobernante, quien solo le grito

¡HOLA RAINBOW, SOY HUSSAN, EL GOBERNADOR DE PONY HIGH, LISTA PARA PELEAR!. dijo mientras bajaban policías y ellos arrojaban bombas

esto no puede ser. dijo rainbow quien saco su pistola y le disparo a todos

rainbow tomo un cuchillo y se lo enterraba a los policías, hasta que alguien le disparo...


	21. Chapter 21

Rainbow dash cayo al suelo, se dio cuenta de que había sido disparada en el estomago, pero no se rindió, a la persona que le disparo le lanzó bombas, podía observar como muchos de los suyos peleaban también, ella tomo un garrote y le corto la cabeza a uno de los policías, hasta que sintió otro disparo, pero ella continuo, vio su arco a lo lejos y fue por el, pero uno de ellos se aventó a ella, tirándola al piso, ella peleaba contra el hombre, quien estaba a punto de enterrarle un cuchillo, pero alguien le disparo al hombre, fue soarin quien la ayudo a levantar, ella solo siguió su camino, tomo su arco y le empezó a disparar a algunos, y otro disparo, pero esta vez en la misma pierna, rainbow se molesto, pero cayo al suelo, tomo su arco y le disparo a otras personas, vio al gobernador quien estaba en su avión, el estaba feliz de verla así, ella tomo fuerza y le disparo a muchos, a otros les enterraba el cuchillo, rainbow corrió al avión para entrar y darle fin a ese horrible señor, pero el pensó mas rápido e hizo explotar una bomba, rainbow salio volando y cayo al suelo, luego una chica, que era policía le enterró un cuchillo, rainbow solo sentía el dolor enorme, no podía hablar, sus palabras se fueron, al igual que sus gritos, por un momento dejo de escuchar, mientras veía las bombas estallar, a sus amigos pelear, fue cuando vio a soarin acercarse a ella y sacudirla, rainbow recupero el oído y por fin lo pudo escuchar

¡RAINBOW!. grito soarin

¿q-que?. dijo ella reaccionando

puedes hacerlo, pelea. dijo soarin mientras seguía disparando

Ella vio el avión, sabía que de ahí salían todos, ella termino con esto, tomo una bomba y se la lanzó al avión, justo antes de sentir un ultimo disparo, vio a sus amigos correr y vio a el gobernador intentando escapar, ella pronto sintió el estallido y solo cerro sus ojos, esperando ver la luz venir por ella, había logrado su objetivo, al fin ella pensó que era lo mejor.

Tiempo después ella abrió sus ojos, todo se veía borroso, hasta que pudo ver todo con claridad, miro hacia todos lados y vio que estaba vendada de todas partes, se levanto como pudo, ya que todo le dolía, hasta que entro rarity

¡RAINBOW!, al fin despertaste. dijo rarity feliz

¿cuanto dormí?, ¿que paso?. dijo rainbow sin poder recordar nada

ganamos, tu lansate una bomba y ellos murieron, solo dormiste por 1 semana. dijo rarity con una venda en el brazo

¿que fue lo que te paso?. dijo viendo su brazo

o esto, solo me dispararon linda, nada grave. dijo sin importancia

¿donde están todo?. pregunto rainbow

ellos están afuera, arreglando cosas. dijo rarity feliz

¿que paso con soarin?. pregunto de nuevo rainbow

el esta bien, todos estamos bien, solo nos preocupabas tu. dijo rarity

¿yo?. dijo rainbow con un dolor de cabeza

si, después de que lanzaras la bomba, mucho fuego llego a ti y te dejo con una quemaduras muy graves, luego estabas lastimada por causa de los disparos, soarin fue el que te salvo, nos desvelamos twilight y yo 3 días para que estuvieras bien, fue muy difícil. dijo rarity

quiero verlos. dijo rainbow

muy bien, pero ve lento, de nuevo fue en la misma pierna. dijo rarity

lo se. dijo rainbow parándose

Las dos salieron y rainbow logro ver a sus amigas en unos asientos, cuando la vieron todas se levantaron y fueron a verla

¡RAONBOOOW!. grito su hermana scootaloo

hola. dijo rainbow algo débil

me alegra que ya hayas despertado. dijo applejack abrazándola

no sabes lo que pasamos. dijo twilight

si, gracias, gracias a todas

no fue nada. dijo pinkie feliz

¿y tu quien eres?. pregunto rainbow a un chico

hola querida, mi nombre es fancy pants. dijo el chico presentándose

y mi novioooo. dijo rarity feliz

vaya, ¿enserio?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

si y flash es el mio. dijo twilight feliz

tal vez se te haga extraño, pero caramel es mi novio. dijo applejack normal

¡ALTO, ALTO!, ahora falta que me salgan con que este chico de aquí es novio de pinkie. dijo rainbow sin darse cuenta de que así era

pues es la verdad bobita. dijo pinkie saltando

y e-e-el e-es m-mi novio. dijo fluttershy señalando a big mac

vaya, esto es muy loco. dijo rainbow sorprendida

jejeje, estoy segura de que pronto vendrá el tuyo. dijo applejack

ja, gracias. dijo rainbow

Después de todo, salio muy bien, ahora estaban a salvo y en efecto, rainbow dash comenzó a darse cuenta de que soarin tenia un lado tierno y cariñoso, lo cual causo u gran noviazgo, los dos fueron felices y no solo ellos, si no que todos.

**FIN**

**QUERIA TERMINARLO YA PARA NO DEJARLOS EN **

**SUSPENSO Y BLA BLA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**AHORA E TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN, ARE LO POSIBLE**

**POR SUBIR LOS CAP EN LA SEMANA, IRÉ AL INTERNET**

**BUENO ADIÓS**


End file.
